Should I Fall
by Dorkybluefish
Summary: Adjusting to her new life in this town was challenging for Blake. But, due to some accidental circumstances, she met Yang; A charismatic woman who seemed to draw Blake in. Someone who made her laugh and smile again. It seemed that luck had finally turned her way, but... maybe it wasn't luck. Maybe there is more to Yang Xiao Long than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1: Watch Where You're Going

**A/N: I LIIIIIIIIVE! Hey y'all! Blue here! Wow, it has been a while. Life got kind of crazy, but I'm back again with that vague story I was teasing you guys about. I've been re-working it for a while and I think it's finally ready for you guys! This first chapter is short, but it's a little taste of what is to come. I hope you like it! Let me know what ya think with a comment. Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **XxXxX**

 **Chapter 1: Watch Where You're Going**

Her boots clamored fearfully down the concrete path before her. She dare not look behind. She just kept running. Heavy footsteps followed in her wake, pounding with fury. His anger was palpable, thick in the air. Suffocating Blake as she desperately attempted to escape his wrath.

She turned.

Never did she think she would ever have to be put in the position of literally running for her life. She thought she was safe, protected.

She was wrong.

She turned.

She turned into a dead end. This realization dawned on her too late, and she felt the man's footsteps slow as she reached the wall. When she turned to face him, his lips contorted into something similar to a smile, but almost primal. Step by step, he drew in. Blake backed up as far as she could, but found no relief pressed up against the wall. There was no way out. No escape. No real plan.

 _No one is here to save me this time._ She thought with morose resignation, before the man rushed towards her.

 **XxXxX**

Two Months Earlier

Lonely, timid, unhappy.

These are words people often used when describing Blake Belladonna. To be fair, not many people really knew her all that well, but that too revealed much about her character. She did not let people in, she did not speak up, and very rarely smiled. And if you told her that this is what people thought of her, she would most likely concede to it.

It didn't help that she had just moved to a new town for work. The only people she was close with here in Vale was Weiss and Ruby. They tried their best to help her, but they were usually busy doing things as a couple and Blake didn't want to be a bother. They had already done some much for her in the past. So that left Blake to herself most of the time. Not that she always minded. It gave her time to read and write. She had all the time in the world to do what she wanted (aside from editing for work). But it didn't mean as much to her if she didn't get to share at least some of her time with another.

So that is how she found herself wandering around this city, aimlessly walking about. She wished to just clear her head, but that did not seem like an option. More and more negative thoughts intruded her mind.

Especially thoughts about him.

It had been six months since everything went down, but she still looked behind her to make sure he was not there. Like usual, he was not. That didn't stop her from jumping when a young boy with strikingly red hair rode by on a bike. After she stopped to let her heart rate fall, Blake continued on her walk, hoping her mind would be kind to her for once and allow her to forget her problems.

But what was there to think about except her problems? Blake didn't know. Sure she had just gotten a new job, but it wasn't what she wanted to be doing. She had to spend the day reading others work and fixing their (sometimes grievous) errors. Though she may love reading, she never really read the content of any of the books, her process for editing was more about finely combing through the piece. And if she ever did actually read the books, it only made her want to be on their end even more.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much luck on that front either. Weiss and Ruby convinced her that she should start putting her work up online. She had received pretty good feedback on the first couple things she posted, which encouraged her to keep writing. However, some people started saying some pretty nasty things about her more recent work. Not even constructive, just outright rude and uncalled for.

Leaning up against a brick wall, Blake lethargically slipped her phone out of her front pocket and lazily unlocked it with a simple swipe.

No messages.

No calls.

No surprise.

With a sigh, she let the hand with her phone swing down limply at her side. Looking around, she didn't recognize where she was. It didn't seem like a particularly bad part of town, but the uncertainty of her location made her even more uneasy than before. She brought her phone back up to her face to get directions to her apartment, walking in the direction that she thought she came from.

She heard a loud honk.

"Hey! Look out!" A voice rang in her ears as someone grabbed her shoulders and roughly pulled her backwards. Finally looking up, Blake saw a car speed away, inches from where she was just standing.

"Jeez, that was a close one! Are you ok?" The same voice asked Blake. When Blake turned around, she saw a young woman about her age looking on at her with concern in her lilac eyes. She was sporting a black Letterman jacket with a Yellow "Y" on the left-hand side, an orange tank top, dark gray short shorts and black boots that when up to the bottom of her calves. Her vibrant hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders like molten gold being poured from a vat. She almost looked unreal, far too beautiful to ever concern herself with some one like Blake, in her own opinion.

"I, um uh, hello." The author eloquently responded. The girl chuckled and Blake thought she might melt right then and there.

"I'll take that as a yes." The blonde smirked, but then all playfulness seemed to disappear. "You should really look where you're going though."

"Y-yeah, I suppose I was... distracted?"

"I can see that." She nodded to her phone "Got a lot on your mind?"

This struck Blake as odd. They were complete strangers, why would she be concerned about what was on her mind. But just as Blake readied herself to question the beautiful woman, the blonde smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Wow, so sorry. This must seem so weird to have some random person ask you something like that. I'm Yang." She extended her hand in greeting. Blake tentatively grabbed it and shook back. Her hands were slightly calloused, a fact that surprised the raven-haired girl.

"Blake," She responded, a bit of skepticism entering her voice. This girl couldn't be for real.

"Well Blake, I don't think I've ever seen you around here. Are you new in town?"

"I... Yes? How did you-"

"Looking on your phone for directions, remember?" She giggled a bit at Blake's skepticism. "You know, walking, beep beep, saving your life? I mean, I'm not bragging or anything, but I'm kind of your hero, eh?" She winked at Blake. A small laugh escaped Blake's lips before she could stop it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Blake remarked, painting her words with a spirited edge. "I am in your debt, oh noble hero. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well," Yang began. "Would you let me walk you home? There are some weirdos out here that might start asking you personal questions or something like that." Another wink and Blake definitely thought her heart had stopped for a second. If any other person had done this, Blake would have ignored them and kept walking. She wouldn't have even humored them with a conversation, let alone the banter they had exchanged.

But something felt... different about Yang... Something drew her in and she didn't even try to fight it.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we."

 **XxXxX**

"Wow, your job sounds pretty cool! You get to read so many books before they get released." Yang exclaimed with wide eyes and a large, dopey grin.

"I guess,"

"What do you mean, 'I guess'?"

"I mean, it's not what I pictured doing," Blake groaned "I want to _be_ the author."

"Then, what's stopping you?"

"I... Wait... How did we... How did we get to my life decisions? I don't even know you."

"Eh, I'm used to people opening up to me. They say I'm irresistible."

"Oh yeah? Who says that?"

"You know... people." Yang defended, causing Blake to laugh.

"Well, you are easy to talk to, I'll give you that." Blake commented. "Enough about me, what do you do?"

"Eh, my life is boring. I work with a sort of... psychology agency most of the time. We observe behavior in people and record it. On occasion I get to work in the field, and that's when it gets fun."

"That doesn't sound boring at all."

"Have you people watched for extended periods of time?"

"Yes,"

"The sad part is that I believe you." Yang sighed. Both girls laughed at this comment.

"So," Blake started. "Am I one of your assignments?"

Yang grew silent for a second.

"Maybe." She nudged her side lightly "How can I pass up seeing a nerd in her natural habitat?"

"Ouch, you hardly know me!"

"Yeah, and I can already tell that much."

They both stopped at the steps of Blake's apartment. Blake turned to face Yang again, still in disbelief that she existed in this world.

"Thank you for escorting me home, brave hero." The amber-eyed girl started walking up the steps.

"It was my pleasure," Yang told her. "Oh, but before you go!" She procured a piece of paper and pen from seemingly nowhere. Scribbling something down, she jogged up the steps and handed her the parchment. She looked it over and saw a local phone number jotted down.

"If you ever want to talk again, give me a call!" She called out, walking backwards. "Maybe we can go for a jog together or something."

"O-ok. Thanks." Was all the flustered author could manage.

"See ya around Blake!" And just like that, her first encounter with the energetic blonde was over. And she had a feeling it would not be the last.

Blake had no problems blocking out her negative thoughts that night.

 **XxXxX**

Yang walked down an alleyway until she knew that no one would be listening in on her.

" _You've made contact then?"_ the voice only she could hear spoke.

"Yeah, just in time too. I stopped the first one like you asked."

 _"Good. Does she suspect anything?"_

"I don't think so. She may have been a bit suspicious, but I think I set her at ease."

 _"How do you plan on seeing her again?"_

"I gave her my number. If she doesn't call, I'll set up another 'accidental encounter'."

 _"Make haste, Yang. You only have two months. Don't waste them,"_

Yang sighed, knowing the inevitability of the situation. The fact that she couldn't change anything ripped her up inside, but she knew not to fight it. Fate is not to be trifled with.

"I understand."


	2. Chapter 2: Funny Running Into You

**A/N: Hey, Blue again! Last chapter was so short that I thought I would release this a little early (well... really early but shhhh). But I figured y'all wouldn't mind, especially since we get to see more of Blake being too gay to function. That's always fun! I hope you like this one, leave a review to let me know what you think! Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Chapter 2: Funny Running Into You**

Blake thought about calling Yang, she really did, but the thought scared her. She knew that the blonde was easy to talk to, but she was also exceedingly beautiful. Too beautiful to be bothered with someone as mundane and boring as Blake. She tried texting the girl, but every time she composed a message, she wound up deleting the whole thing.

So she simply put the thought out of her mind and tried to focus on her work. Her fingers tapped furiously on her keyboard, composing her email to the company's latest client. The work actually wasn't too rough, only a couple grammatical errors. But, they were a bit behind schedule, and she had to follow up with them and make sure they gave the next chapter to them as soon as possible. The sooner she received it, the sooner she could be done with her work for the weekend. The sooner she finished, the sooner she could... go home to her empty apartment and probably read.

Craaaazy weekend plans. Blake truly lived on the edge.

Maybe she should call Yang...

"Hey Blake!" A chipper voice greeted from just outside of her cubicle. After finishing her last sentence, she sluggishly swiveled around in her chair to face the door.

"Hello Sun." She greeted back. "What's up?"

Sun Wukong, a tall sandy blonde that worked in the printing department. He seemed like a nice guy, Blake just never really got to know him. But he always acted like everyone was his best friend. Super friendly, super sweet, and... well he was pretty attractive too. She heard rumors that he got asked out at least once a week, much to his boyfriend's chagrin.

"Well me and a few co-workers were gonna go grab some drinks after work. Wanna join?"

"Uuum,"

"Come oooon, it'll be fuuuun. It's a Friday, after all." He begged.

"I don't think I'm up to it tonight, but thank you for the invitation, Sun."

"Yeah, I figured. Just thought I'd ask." Sun sighed in defeat. "Catch ya around, Blake."

"Bye, Sun."

Blake went back to the task at hand. Waiting for the client to email her back, she busied herself with other client's work. Edit this, trim that, compose more emails with a detailed review attached. She found no joy in this, it was only things she did to pass the time. And when all the busy work was done, she sat back in her chair and stared at the computer screen.

The client had still not emailed her back and she had nothing to do. So, she swiveled around in her chair, checked to make sure no one was looking, and opened up the website with her personal work. Maybe there would be some new comments that would lift her spirits a bit more.

'Wow, really? That wasn't even a good twist. Totally predictable.' One read. Blake's shoulders slumped. She really thought she threw them off with that one. Guess not.

'I stopped reading after you killed off Jason. It was going downhill anyways.' Another read. Oh come on! Jason's death was unfortunate, but it was necessary to drive the plot forward!

'You're writing is just too fancy, tone it down a bit, Hemingway." Yet another read. And of course there was the mouth-breather that couldn't handle the higher level writing. So they tried to take her down a peg. Jerks.

There were some other not too insulting ones, but Blake fixated on the negative comments. It was all she saw. It was all she ever saw.

"Working hard, Miss Belladonna?" The voice of an older man asked. Blake grabbed her mouse in a panic, closed the tab and went straight back to her emails. Swiveling with a speed that could break the chair, Blake faced her boss.

Mr. Ozpin.

"Hello, sir! I just looked over all the client's works and I'm waiting on Tukson to email me back."

"Ah, Tukson. Yes, he usually is rather late, isn't he." Ozpin calmly stated.

"Yes, sir."

"So you finished everything else for the day?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you do realize that your shift ended thirty minutes ago?"

"Oh, I... I lost track of the time." Blake said, her shoulder's raised in preparation for a scolding. "I am very sorry, sir."

"It's perfectly alright, I'm glad to see you are so dedicated to your work. And please, call me Ozpin."

"A-alright, Ozpin." Blake confirmed. That felt weird to say. "But the client still has not emailed me back."

"Wait till Monday then."

"Sir?"

"Opzin."

"S-sorry."

"He knows the deadlines, if he doesn't get it in, it's his fault for not getting feedback until Monday. Just enjoy your weekend, Blake."

"O-ok, thank you si-... Er... Ozpin."

"Good evening, Blake."

The gray-haired man walked out, sipping out of the mug of coffee carried with him. She never knew how he acted so calm. Some said he had three cups a day. And that was the minimum. Blake got jittery if she drank her tea too quickly, she couldn't imagine what three cups of coffee would do to her.

The raven-haired girl grabbed her coat, checked her email one more time, and logged off of her computer. It was time to go home and... read more. She stepped outside and brought her phone out once again. She had been walking to work everyday since she got here, but still relied on her gps to safely navigate her home. Better to be safe then sorry. She watched the little icon move along with her, showing her the correct way to turn. But then she reached a corner and...

"OOF!" Blake said as she ran into something and fell on her butt.

Actually someone.

Someone she knew.

"Oh jeez, I am so sorry! Are you-... Blake?" The familiar blonde asked, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"H-hey, Yang!"

"I am so sorry! I kind of get in the zone when I'm jogging."

"No, it was my fault, really. I wasn't looking where I was going... again." Blake explained, holding up her phone as evidence. Yang made a small 'ah' and grabbed Blake's hand. She gently pulled her up to her feet, mere inches away from the blonde's face. Blake felt her face heat up at their proximity.

She looked the blonde up and down. She was, in fact, wearing some form of exercise clothes. Not the kind that _Blake_ would wear to the gym (whenever she did actually go, that was). Blake would wear baggy sweatpants and a free t-shirt she still had from college, tying her ebony tresses up in a messy ponytail. Yang, on the other hand, was sporting a very tight athletic tank top that was grey with a stripe of yellow on the side, a pair of black short shorts with the same yellow stripe, and a pair of purple sneakers with black laces. Everything about her was toned. Her biceps, calves, she could even see a hint of abs underneath the tight shirt. Once she was stable on her two feet (if you could call it stable, her knees wobbling from being near the blonde) she stepped back with a small cough. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm your hero, remember?"

"Well you have saved me twice now. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, how about some coffee? I was just about to grab some if you wanted to join me."

"C-coffee?"

"Yeah, if you're not busy that is. You're not busy right?"

"No, I'm not. But..."

"I mean they have other things too if coffee isn't your thing." Yang continued. "I just figured that it was about time we stopped being strangers, right?"

Why was she so interested in getting to know Blake? She was just normal and boring. Why was Yang making such an effort? She didn't even call her, she didn't even attempt to make any sort of contact after their first encounter. Most people would take that as a sign that they were not interested.

Blake was actually very interested in Yang, but she was too nervous to do anything about it. Despite getting the girl's number, she thought that Yang was just being nice. She was helping her find her way after she was lost after all. Now she wasn't so sure. Maybe, just maybe, Yang wanted something more with Blake.

 _What is going on?_ Blake thought, surprised with herself. What is with this attraction to Yang? She's been around cute girls before. Ones that she has been interested in, even. What is different between Yang and the others? Is it because she was kind to her? No, in that case, she would be attracted to Sun. Maybe it's the fact that she wanted to get to know her. After all, who would want to get to know her. Adam always said-

 _No, stop that. He's out of my life and... He was wrong..._ Blake tried to tell herself, but when you're called worthless so often, you start to believe it. Especially when it's coming from someone you thought you loved.

Someone you thought loved you back.

"Sure. Coffee sounds wonderful." Blake finally answered. "Lead the way."

Maybe she did deserve someone like Yang in her life. As soon as she said 'Sure', Yang's face lit up with a huge smile. It was like a ray of sunshine had been cast down from heaven.

"Awesome possum!" Yang exclaimed. Her strong hand grabbed Blake's slender, soft one and pulled her away from her route home. "Come on, it's this way."

 **XxXxX**

"So he still hasn't sent in his draft? That's gotta be frustrating." Yang commented, taking a small sip from her grande caramel javiva topped with whipped cream. Blake wasn't sure how she could stand drinking the iced beverage in this colder fall weather. She didn't know how she dressed like she did in this weather either. But when Blake asked the blonde about that on the way over, she explained that she usually worked up a sweat on her jogs, so there was no need for layers.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it. I just have to wait. Mr. Ozpin thinks I should wait until Monday, but I might just work on it over the weekend whenever he sends it." Blake responded, drinking some of her plain green tea. She was jittery enough around Yang, she didn't want it to get any worse.

"What? No, you should enjoy your time off." Yang advised.

"Excuse me?"

"Blake, you only have one life. You gotta live it to it's fullest."

"Easy for you to say. You look like you probably party every weekend."

"Not exactly, I'm usually helping someone. A lot of people also make stupid decisions on the weekend. Like going to said parties, drinking too much and trying to get home drunk."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume."

"It's fine, people never expected much from me growing up. I'm used to it."

A pang of guilt hit Blake upon hearing that. It wasn't just the admission of this past pain, it was the way she brushed it aside so easily. How did Yang grow up? She didn't seem like a troublemaker or anything.

Well regardless, those people must be eating their words now, Yang seemed to turn out great to Blake.

Really great.

"Sorry." Blake mumbled. "So these people you help, are they your friends?"

"Sort of? It's for my work."

"Didn't you just say I should take some time off? Enjoy life?"

"Yeah, but I don't exactly get much time off from my job."

"Isn't that illegal."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"You realize when people say that, it makes them worry even more." Blake informed her, sipping her tea.

"It's honestly ok." Yang told her with a laugh, but there was an underlying tone beneath it all. A tone that told her to 'drop it'.

"Alright." Blake answered, not believing Yang, but knowing not to push it any further. If she didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't press her. They just met after all. "I thought you said you observe people."

"Yeah, but I also said I work in the field too. That's some of the stuff I do."

"So you observe drunk people and how alcohol effects their choices?"

"Not really." Yang said, twirling the straw in her cup. The whipped cream was looking more like mush now, mixing with the frozen caffeinated beverage. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Oh really?" Blake asked. "How so?"

"It's really boring, trust me. Nothing special." Yang quickly answered, her eyes darted away from Blake's for a moment. As if she hit upon something important. "Anyways, my point was that you should enjoy this weekend."

She was deflecting, Blake had seen it many times before. In support groups she used to go to. Whenever someone was confronted with a subject that they wanted to keep close to their heart, they would switch topics as fast as they could. Often times, they would lash out, agitated by the question. Yang didn't lash out by any means, but she didn't want to talk about work anymore, that was clear.

"Well if I don't do my work, I'll just be sitting around doing nothing all day."

"Alright, then how about we do something?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You and me. How about we go jogging tomorrow morning?"

"I'm really not that athletic."

"Ok, then a brisk walk. I can show you around your neighborhood so you don't have to rely on your gps and run into any other cute girls." Yang said with a wink. "Then again, I didn't need a gps to do that."

Blake's face heated up so much, she considered asking Yang for a sip of her icy beverage, hoping to cool herself.

"S-sure, I'd love to."

"Great! I'll pick you up at nine?" Yang said with another hundred watt smile. Then, she glanced at her watch and jumped. "Woah, I totally didn't know it was that late. Sorry to leave so suddenly, but I've got some things I need to do for work. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Yang rose from her seat at the table and started to head out.

"Oh, Yang! You forgot your drink." Blake said, holding the plastic cup in her hand.

"You finish it." She said, leaving the door. Blake twirled the drink around in her hand. It was basically full. Now that she thought about it, Yang didn't really drink much of it while they were talking, did she? Two, maybe three sips? Staring down at the sugary drink, Blake smiled. She placed her lips around the tip of the straw and tasted the beverage.

It was sweet and strong, much like the girl who ordered it.

 **XxXxX**

It may have been cold outside, but Blake felt warm walking home that evening. She kept thinking about Yang and their plans on Saturday. It wasn't the activity itself, but the company. She hadn't smiled that much in a long time. Not since the beginning of Adam.

 _Stop, Blake._ She chided herself. _I won't let him ruin this for me too._ She couldn't help but view her life in two sections: Before and after Adam. She classified the section before Adam as the better part of her life. She was happy, confident, and ready to take anything on. Now, she was just scared. Scared that someone else would be like him. That someone else would use her the way that he had.

Blake bounded up the old wooden stairs up to her apartment and fit her key into the slot. She was a bit surprised to find that it was already unlocked, but not shocked. She walked in, ready to greet her guests who, no doubt, made themselves at home.

"Hey Blake!" A cheerful voice greeted as she entered her own apartment. The red head was lounging on her chair, reading one of the books she kept on her shelf. "We thought you might want some company today, so we stopped by."

"Hello Ruby." Said Blake. "It's alright, I did give you both a key, didn't I? Where's Weiss?"

"Right here." The heiress said, coming out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and three cups. "I had a feeling that you would be home soon."

"Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Naw, not too long." Ruby said, still reading. "This one just worries a lot."

"Hey!"

"It's true and you know it."

"Is it so wrong that I make sure my friends are ok?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. I'm just poking fun."

"Hmmm." The ivory-haired girl grumbled, setting down the pot and cups. "You want some tea, right Blake?"

"Actually, I think I'm ok. I've had enough caffeine today." said Blake. "And I have plans in the morning."

Ruby dropped her book in surprise and launched herself to a more alert position. Weiss too, was looking at Blake as if she had grown a second head.

"What?"

"You have plans?" Weiss asked.

"You're refusing tea?" Ruby exclaimed.

"What are you doing?"

"You're refusing tea?"

"What happened?"

"YOU'RE REFUSING TEA?"

"Ruby, I think there are more pressing matters then the fact that she doesn't want tea."

"Weiss, you and I both know how much Blake loves her tea. Almost as much as Tuna." Ruby said, standing up and waving her arms. "And that's a lot, Weiss!"

"Anyways." Weiss steered the conversation away from tea. "What happened?"

"Nothing!... Ok well, nothing major." The interrogated woman acquiesced. "You remember how that one woman saved me from walking into traffic and helped me home?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I ran into her... literally." Blake said, burying her face into her hands in embarrassment.

"Oh Blake." Weiss moaned, placing her manicured hand on her temple. Ruby just laughed at Blake's folly. "Why are you laughing, you are just as clumsy."

"Yeah, and I laugh at myself too." Ruby said. She beamed at her girlfriend with misplaced pride.

 _These two were quite the pair._ Blake thought with a smile, peaking through her fingers. They had been dating since high school. Ruby had just moved and took an immediate liking to Weiss. Unfortunately, it was at a time where Weiss was... having a very rough time. She was depressed and very lonely. She was pushing everyone away at the time, but Ruby wouldn't let her do that. She wormed her way into the heiress' heart and thawed her icy heart.

Like something out of a fairy tale.

Just as Weiss was getting better though, there seemed to be some sort of drama between the two. Ruby then began pulling away from Weiss out of the blue. In the end, Weiss convinced her to stay, and they have been happy ever since.

As it turned out, according to Weiss, Ruby was under witness protection. So Ruby Rose didn't actually exist, there were no recent records of her. Blake didn't ask what Ruby was involved with, it wasn't her place. But that is what Ruby was afraid of back then. She didn't want her to be pulled into that world.

It was silly looking back at it. If she was under witness protection, she shouldn't have to worry about her safety.

"So, what happened? Did she get upset or something?" Ruby asked.

"No, actually. We, uh... went out to a coffee shop."

"You and coffee?" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow

"I had tea."

"And thus solves the mystery!" Ruby exclaimed, finally slumping back down on the couch. "The world is back in order."

"So, you both went to a coffee shop?" Weiss clarified in order to keep them on track. "And then what?"

"Well, we were talking and we sort of made plans tomorrow."

"Ooooh, plans? What are you doing?" Ruby asked, leaning on the edge of her seat.

"We're jogging."

A beat passed before both girls burst out into laughter.

"You? Jogging? Miss shut-in?" Weiss said in between laughs.

"Ok, brisk walking."

"Still!" Ruby shouted after a fit of giggles. "Who is this girl?"

"Hey, Yang seems very sweet!"

Ruby stopped laughing, her complexion became pale.

"W-what?"

"She seems sweet?"

"No, her name."

"Oh, Yang."

"Do... Do you know her full name?"

"I don't think I do, actually. Why?"

"Uuuh, no reason. Sorry, I must have been thinking of someone else." Ruby said. Her shaking hand grabbed the teapot and anxiously poured some of the hot liquid into her own cup. She then took the lid off of the sugar bowl and poured a large amount in, forgoing the spoon that she was supposed to use to pour the sweetener in. Blake had seen this in the girl before. She assumed that she said something that reminded her of her former life. Before she was Ruby.

"Right, well we are both very happy that you are finally going on a date." Weiss interjected.

"It's not a date."

"But do you like her?"

"Maybe?"

"Then ask her if it's a date tomorrow."

"No! I can't do that."

"Why not, that's a completely normal thing to do."

"Not for me!" Blake exclaimed with a large sigh. "Look, I'm just gonna take things as I go."

"Alright, no pressure."

"Thank you." Blake said. "I think I'll take a half cup of tea after all."

Ruby wordlessly poured a partial cup and handed it over to Blake. She had this look on her face, as if she just lost something. Almost how she looks when she drops a cookie, but much more serious.

"Are you alright, Ruby?"

"Huh?" Ruby responded, snapping out of her thoughts. "I-I'm fine. I just... That name... I... never mind."

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to explain anything." Blake said. Her honey colored eyes watched Ruby, until metallic colored eyes met them.

"Thanks Blake." She said sipping at her tea.

"I have no idea how you drink it with that much sugar." Blake chuckled with a shake of her head.

"I have no idea how you drink it without ANY sugar."

The trio made idle conversation after that. Ruby and Weiss playfully teased each other, Blake made fun of both of them and they all shared some laughs as they finished off the rest of the tea. She was truly lucky to have them in her life. They had all been friends since high school, and they were the only people who really knew her before and after Adam. They ones he couldn't push away. They were her best friends, the two people she could truly trust in this world.

When the tea was all gone, Blake ushered the two girls out and got ready for bed.

Normally, when the pair left her apartment, she felt empty and alone. Yet tonight, all she could think about was her plans for tomorrow and the beautiful blonde.

 **XxXxX**

Yang walked into another alley and leaned up against the brick wall. She checked the phone to see if Blake had left any messages or tried to call at all while she was... unavailable. She was not surprised to see that she had no messages. She was a rather timid girl after all. And getting information on her social circle was frustrating. She was either a loner with no friends (which she could actually believe) or something was stopping her from figuring it out.

It was a shame too. Blake was something else. Clever, smart, and cute to boot. She could probably pick up anyone she wanted, make anyone her friend, get anyone on her side. But, Yang was aware that life never worked out the way that they thought it would. It had twists and turns that no one could predict.

And Blake had been through a lot. She only knew bit and pieces, her case was a little tricky, which is why Yang was sent in. She was a bit younger then the others, ideal for someone like Blake. That and she was really good with people, knowing just what to say and how to improvise on the spot. She had to say that she was a bit thrown when Blake started asking more about her 'work'. She was smart, Yang had to be more on her toes around her.

" _Report?"_ The voice finally asked.

"Took you long enough."

" _Watch your tongue Xiao Long. You're good, but not enough to talk back to your superiors."_

"What can I say, I've always been a firecracker. You all knew this when you 'recruited' me all those years ago."

" _What happened with the girl?"_

"She wasn't calling, so I set up the 'accidental' meet up. We had coffee and talked."

" _You drank coffee? That's risky, you know."_

"I know what I'm doing. I was natural."

" _What did you learn?"_

"She's lonely, but we knew that. She also doesn't really seem to do much of anything these days. I'm trying to change that. We're going for a morning walk."

" _Are you sure she'll enjoy that?"_

"I'm not sure, but I have an image to keep up now. She thinks I'm a carefree, exercise junky."

" _She's not entirely wrong."_

Yang had to agree with him. She use to hit the pseudo gym she used to have when ever she could. Jimmy always let her in the back of his gym and allowed her use his personal gym. It was super kind of him, considering what the man was going through (though everyone had it rough too). She had to work out back then, she needed to defend herself and... well...

There was obviously no need to go anymore, but that side of her still stuck. Especially when she did field work like this.

"In any case, I am right on track. I'll turn her around."

" _Good."_ The voice said. _"But Yang, remember that you aren't to do anything else."_

"I know, I know."

" _Yang."_

"What?"

" _I know you, Yang. You are a kind soul, it's why you are here. But this isn't something that can be changed. You know that, right?"_

"But." Yang protested. "Are you sure? Maybe I can-"

" _No, Yang. We must not mess with fate."_

"But hasn't she had a hard time already? She deserves better."

" _And that's why we sent you. You're going to make things better before everything is set in motion."_

"I guess. I just... I wish there was a way."

" _I know. This is how it has to be though."_

"Right, got it. You can count on me."

" _Alright, we'll be watching."_

That should creep Yang out, but she was so used to it at this point. And it wasn't like it was malicious, it was the furthest thing from it. She wasn't doing anything wrong, she had nothing to worry about.

Get close, fix the issues, make her see the good in life.

Simple.


	3. Chapter 3: A Brisk Walk

**A/N: Hey! Blue here! Got another chapter for y'all. Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one too. Let me know what you think with a lil review! Enjoy the bees!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 3: A Brisk Walk**

Xiao Long. That was apparently Yang's last name. Yang Xiao Long. That was the name that she checked for every time she anxiously looked at her phone.

Blake paced in her apartment. She was sure her rug was plotting revenge for all the stomping and abuse it was currently receiving. She had just gotten off of the phone with Yang (She realized that she hadn't given Yang her address and there was probably no way she remembered where she lived from the first time they met) and the girl had sounded just as beautiful over the phone. The blonde's laughter rung through the phone and made Blake's heart flutter. She said she would call her when she got to her apartment. So Blake waited... and waited... and waited.

Yang wasn't late by any means, Blake had simply gotten ready far too early. She was too excited to see her again, rest did not come easy and would not allow her to sleep any later then six.

So she spent her time picking out her outfit for the day. Obviously her normal gym wear would not be suitable for this. It was far too relaxed and sloppy. After an hour of deliberation, she finally decided upon a pair of black leggings, a purple tank top and her gray windbreaker.

 _Maybe I should leave the windbreaker behind._ Blake thought, remembering what Yang said about layers when she was exercising. Stopping her pacing momentarily and took note of the jacket. _Should I chang-_

 **From shaaaaadoooows** -

Blake's ring-tone went off and the girl jumped at the sudden noise. The ringtone only got through two words before she answered it.

"Hello?" Blake answered.

" _Hey, Blake. I'm here!"_

"B-be down s-soon." Blake stuttered. She heard Yang's carefree laughter before she hung up the phone. Oh man, she was really making a fool of herself. Blake ran down the stairs as fast as she could and stepped outside. Yang was standing there in a new pair of exercise clothes similar to the previous day, but this time she had her Letterman jacket on.

"Woah there, where's the fire?" Yang teased. "You didn't have to rush, you'll tire yourself out."

"I thought... We were... going on a... brisk walk." Blake said, her breath still hadn't come back to her.

"Alright newb, we'll set the difficultly to wimp."

"Wow, rude. What do you expect from me? I sit behind a computer all day."

"Well maybe we can fix that." Yang said with a wink. "Come on, let's go."

Yang led Blake all throughout town. They talked about this and that, Yang occasionally pointed out landmarks and nice places in town. Blake tried to focus on the sites, but had trouble peeling her eyes away from the blonde. She went on and on about great things in the town. Fun places that she would insist Blake check out, nice restaurants, interesting little shops. She didn't have the heart to tell her that Ruby and Weiss had basically given her the same tour when she decided to move here. Yang seemed to be having too much fun, so she let her go on.

"Wow, you really seem to know this town."

"Yeah, well I grew up here."

"You did?"

"Uuuh, Y-yeah." Yang answered, swallowing hard. It was almost as if she said something she hadn't meant to. "A while ago. I've been moving from place to place though. You know, work."

"Work has you moving a lot?"

"Yeah, but looks like I'm gonna be here for a while, so that's nice."

"I'm happy to hear it." Blake said.

 _Why did I say that?_ Blake thought, kicking herself for her forwardness. She was never this forward.

Never.

Not even before Adam. What was different about Yang? The woman made her feel simultaneously at ease and nervous beyond words. She finally looked over at Yang and saw that the girl was in fact blushing lightly.

They kept walking, but something caught Blake's eye. It looked to be a normal orphanage. But the thing that caught her eye was the gold plaque that was attached to the side of the building. That seemed a bit out of place to the dark-haired girl.

"What's that?" Blake asked, wandering over to read the sign.

"Oh, that's just the Goodwitch orphanage. Not really notable."

"'Dedicated to those who lost their lives in the fire of '37. May you finally find your home.'" Blake read out loud. "Oh gosh, that's terrible. What happened?"

"Just as it said, the building caught on fire."

"How many people died?"

"Just a couple kids, I hear. They got most of them out." Yang answered.

"Why aren't their names on the plaque?"

"They were orphans, it's not like anyone would remember them anyways." Yang said, her face darkening marginally.

"What? What are you talking about?" Blake asked, taken back by Yang's statement. "Someone has to remember them."

"I... Yeah, I guess you're right." Yang said softly. She hid her slightly morose face with a large smile. "Sorry, I guess I don't do well when things get too real, you know. Everyone used to say that I was always up on some cloud. Trying to stay on the bright side."

"That's not always a bad thing."

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "Come on, why don't I take you some place less depressing."

"Ok." Blake said. She left the plaque and joined Yang once again, but she notived how the girl kept looking back at the building too, until it was no longer visible.

 **XxXxX**

"You're kidding me!" Yang said leaning over the table. The blonde took her to a small diner for breakfast. She didn't order anything besides a water though, she apparently already ate before she left. Blake was twirling around a piece of syrup drenched waffle (just about the only time she indulged in sugar) and telling Yang about her time in the debate team in high school.

"I'm not. I used to wear glasses, so he kept making subtle 'four eyes' comments." She explained, stuffing the square food into her mouth. "So during my turn, I made subtle jabs about how clearly he should have been the one wearing glasses, since he could not see how wrong he was."

"What did the judges think?"

"They noticed for sure, but we still got the point. Our argument was better and most of them also wore glasses."

"Unbelievable." Yang laughed heartily.

"What about you, you ever join a club in high school?"

"Eh, not really." Yang said, sipping her water. "So tell me more about this debate team."

"Yang, we've been talking about me all day. I want to hear about you."

"Eh, I'm boring. You wouldn't be interested."

She used that same excuse when she pressed about her job. She wouldn't let her do that again. The girl had to give her something.

"You just listened to me droning on about debate club drama, I'm sure it can't be as boring as that."

"I didn't think it was boring."

"Yang, don't avoid the question."

"Fiiine." Yang relented. "I guess I used to... enjoy gym class."

"Shocker."

"Shut up." Yang said playfully with a smile she tried to suppress. "I used to get in trouble too, I got into fights."

"Really?"

"Well, only if they were messing with my little sist- uuum." Yang stopped herself, eyes widening. "Did you want another tea? I could pull the waitress over if you wanted-"

"You have a sister?" Blake asked.

"...Had."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Without thinking, Blake reached across the table and grabbed Yang's hand.

"If you need to talk, let me know."

Yang looked at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing multiple times.

"Thanks." Yang answered softly. "But I'm fine, honestly. How about you? What's your family like?"

And then Blake went on to talk about her family. She shared some crazy antics, some heartfelt moments, some silly arguments they had. Blake was honestly surprised with herself, she never opened up like this. She kept everyone, but Ruby and Weiss, at a distance. That way she couldn't get hurt anymore. But Yang was breaking through those barriers she put up like a bulldozer. She couldn't do anything to stop it.

Perhaps she didn't want to stop it.

She only wished that Yang would open up to her. The girl seemed like an open book, but there was so much she kept concealed. Maybe if they spent more time together, Blake would ease her way in. That maybe she could worm her way into Yang's heart as the blonde had done with her.

 **XxXxX**

After Yang paid for Blake's breakfast (though she protested very much) They parted ways. But not before making plans for the next day. Yang was worried Blake would become nervous or suspicious, but she jumped at the opportunity to hang out again. Good, she was in for sure now. And she had her number (or at least, now Blake knew that she had her number, so it wouldn't be weird that she knew it) and she could keep contact. She took a right into the alley and waited for them to say something. It did not take them as long this time.

" _Report."_

"She has been opening up to me. We're growing closer."

" _Excellent, I knew you were the right choice for this."_

"There might be a little problem though."

" _What is it?"_

"I think... she may have feelings for me."

" _Hmmm,"_ The voice hummed in thought. _"That is troubling."_

"What should I do?"

" _Keep close, but set the boundaries. You are her friend."_

"Y-yeah. Friend."

" _Yang, you have not developed feelings for her, right?"_

"What? O-of course not." Yang insisted.

" _You know what will happen if-"_

"I know! You don't have to worry."

" _Alright, I'd just hate to see you waste all you have been given on some girl."_

"She's not some girl. Everyone is special and precious."

" _Sometimes I think you are far too good, Yang. Even for us."_

Yang sighed.

"Anyways, we have plans to meet up tomorrow too. I also gave her the impression that I won't be here for a long time, so I think she'll jump at the opportunity to meet with me."

" _Smart, Yang. Keep up the good work and remember to make her happy."_

"Yeah, I will." Yang said, ending their conversation. But, something felt a bit different than the day before.

She felt conflicted. Was it bad if she liked the way Blake looked at her? Was it bad if she liked the feel of Blake's hand on hers? Was is so bad that she wanted to hug her? To keep her safe? No, it couldn't be. I mean, wasn't that part of her job? She had helped so many others before her. She was sure they looked at her like Blake had. She was sure they held her hand and gave her hugs. But, she thought nothing of it. She was doing her job and they were appreciative. But with Blake, it was the first time that she truly wished to do these things.

Blake was also the only one that actually wanted to know more about Yang, that wasn't ok with just rambling on and on about her problems. Sure it was dangerous for Yang to let so much information through, but how could she say no to the girl?

When she looked at her with those honey colored eyes, she got a sugar rush.

The girl may not eat sweets, but she certainly was sweet herself.

 **XxXxX**

"How did I know that you two would be here?" Blake said when she entered her apartment. She dropped her keys into the bowl on the table by the door and walked over to the couple that were situated in the living room. The red and white pair were apparently playing some sort of card game. By the way Weiss had her arms crossed in displeasure, Ruby was clearly winning. Glad to have some sort of distraction from her imminent defeat, Weiss got out of her chair to greet her friend.

"Blake! How did you're date go?"

"Heeey! Weiss, I was just about to win." Ruby whined.

"This is a little more important than a simple card game."

"No, I really think you should finish that game." Blake said with a smug smirk. "I can wait."

Weiss snapped her head to face Blake again. She looked at her as if she had just run over her cat.

"Traitor."

"Sore loser." Blake corrected. She then leaned over to address Ruby. "Kick her butt, Ruby."

"With pleasure!" The bubbly red-head called back.

The grumpy heiress stomped over to the table and picked her cards back up again as she prepared for her inevitable defeat. Anyone who had played games with the heiress knew how competitive the girl would get. Many would try and console her when she lost, but those closest to her teased her endlessly for it. It was all in jest of course, but it was also to help her.

Weiss had a perfection complex. Everything had to be just right. All of her plans had to be followed exactly, all of her actions were calculated, and if she was doing something for the first time, you better believe that she expected to get it right automatically. Or at least, that's how she used to be. And when she was like that, she was miserable. The pressure to be the perfect girl, it tore her apart. That's why Ruby was so good for her. She didn't care if she was perfect. In fact, she encouraged her to mess up, make mistakes and learn. She would change her perfect plans, throw a wrench in what she was doing, get her to do things she knew she would not be able to master right away.

And it actually helped. Weiss began to relax, to realize that it was ok to mess up. The issue was that this would still pop up every now and then. Like with card games. So if they were to beat the heiress, it was important to not let her back out of it (as she had tried to do this numerous times in the past).

The game was over in only two turns and Ruby rose from her seat, bowing to an imaginary audience.

"I'd like to thank Blake, for letting me actually complete this game. And I'd like to thank my girlfriend, for being such a gracious loser."

"Ha ha very funny." Weiss deadpanned. "Now can we get back to the subject of Blake's date."

"Oh yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, speeding over to the girl in question. "How was it?"

"N-not a date!" Blake stuttered, her face growing increasingly red. Her lips still managed to curve upwards as she recalled the past events. "But it was nice."

"Awwww, what did you guys do?"

"Not too much, we just walked around and got breakfast."

"That sounds like a Blake date." Ruby snickered.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or not."

"It's not." Weiss assured. "It just seems that this girl has a good read on you. She knows what you like, what you need."

"Yeah, she is actually very perceptive. It kind of makes sense though, given her job."

"What does she do?" Ruby asked.

"See that's the thing. I don't exactly know. She's very secretive about it. But from what she said, she observes people and their behaviors? I think she tries to help people? I wonder if she's a social worker or something like that." Blake puzzled out loud.

"What did she have to eat for breakfast." Ruby asked suddenly with a sense of urgency.

"Um, she didn't actually eat with me. She had breakfast before hand. Why?"

"No reason. It's fine." Ruby said, taking on her pensive expression from the previous night.

"No offense, Ruby, but I don't think you can tell what her profession is based on how she takes her eggs." Blake quipped in a attempt to alleviate her friend's sudden bad mood.

"You'd be surprised, you know." Ruby replied, bouncing back to her normal jovial self. "I mean, I like 'em scrambled. And Weiss over here likes them sunny side up, but if you break the yolk before she can, forget it."

"Hey, I like to do that myself. It tastes better that way." Weiss defended.

"But I don't like eggs, what does that say about me?" Blake interjected.

"Maybe you're just weird." Weiss said, sticking out her tongue.

"Wooow." Blake said as Ruby started giggling from her girlfriend's jab. "Anyways, you might have a point about food telling something about a person, Ruby. Tell you what, next time we eat out, I'll be sure to let you know what she ordered. Does this sound ok, oh wise food guru?"

"This is acceptable, my young pupil."

"I'm older than you."

"Only in body." Ruby replied somewhat seriously before receiving a jab in the side from Weiss. "Ow, what? I'm just saying that I am wise beyond my years."

"Alright wise guy, we should get going." Weiss told her. "We have a family dinner to get to."

"Yikes, I'm sorry." Blake told her friend. She knew how demanding and stressful her parents could be. Family dinners were more like interrogations than amicable get-togethers.

"It's alright, I'll be there to help." Ruby grinned, the ever supportive girlfriend. Weiss smiled warmly and they moved out of their seats in the dining room and towards the door. After Ruby had left, Weiss remained by the door and ushered Blake closer.

"Hey, I just want you to be careful with this girl. She may seem sweet, but remember that you don't really know her, ok?"

"I... Yeah, I guess you're right." Blake said rubbing her neck. Maybe she was a bit too trusting of the girl. Weiss had a point, she didn't really know Yang yet.

"Call you after dinner?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Blake said, leaning in to give the shorter girl a quick hug. She closed the door behind Weiss and started heading further into her apartment with the intent of picking up a book to read. However, she turned back to ask Weiss what time she would call before the two left. As she opened up the door, however, she realized that she was listening into a conversation that wasn't meant for her ears.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked in a hushed tone. Ruby was staring down at her feet.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Besides, we don't know for sure it's her."

"But if it is?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked up at her with an appreciative smile.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She told her, leaning forward for a small peck.

Blake closed her door softly, not wanting to alert them to her presence. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop in on their conversation, but she didn't really feel too bad about it. By the way they were talking, it was apparent that the conversation was concerning Blake.

Were they talking about Yang? First Weiss' warning and now this? Why were they so worried about her? Sure, Blake didn't know much about the blonde, but neither did they. They were just expressing how happy they were for her. So what was with the hushed conversations and worry. It didn't sit well with Blake.

Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4: So Close

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Blue again! Got another chapter for ya! Thank you for all the reviews. This one was... fun to write. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think! Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Chapter 4: So Close**

"Hey, are you alright? You've been kind of quiet, and that's saying something for you." The blonde that sat across from her said. Blake jerked her head up, her attention on her companion for the day.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Yang smiled, leaning across to rub Blake's upper arm affectionately. "Distracted?"

"A bit, I suppose."

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"It's... My friends."

"Friends?" Yang asked, genuinely surprised.

"I do have friends other then you." Blake retorted with a smirk.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Yang laughed. "I just haven't heard you talk about them."

"Yeah, they're really wonderful friends. But they are worried about something for no reason. I feel like they're keeping something from me." Blake revealed. "And that kind of... hurts."

"What are they worried about."

Blake paused for a moment, debating on whether she should tell her or not. But the look Yang was giving her decided for her. It was so inviting and kind. She won't take offense to it, it's only natural for friends to be concerned. She'll understand.

"They're worried about you."

"Me?" Yang chuckled. "But I'm a delight!"

"I know, I know." Blake said, joining in the laughter. "They just know my track record."

"Track record?"

"Ah, never mind."

"You know you can tell me if you want to." Yang said. "If you need to get something off of your chest."

"Maybe some other time. It's not exactly something I'd want to say in a cafe." Blake told her, looking around her surroundings. For their second dat- meeting, Yang took her to a different cafe then last time. One that specialized in different exotic teas. Blake was so overwhelmed with all the choices, however, that she ended up ordering what she normally did, green tea. Yang didn't seem to mind though as she ordered the same thing. Perhaps she too didn't know what to choose, Blake didn't really peg her as a tea person.

"I understand. If you ever need to talk though, don't hesitate to give me a call." Yang told her. "Hey, here's an idea. How about I meet your friends some time. And then they'll see that I am just a harmless friend and they have nothing to worry about."

"That... actually sounds perfect." Blake agreed. "Do you like board games?"

"I haven't played too many, but they're pretty cool I guess. Why?"

"We have these little game nights. Would you like to join us? The next one is in a couple weeks."

"Sounds like a ton of fun! I'm in!" Yang exclaimed, pushing her cup forward to tap it with Blake's. As their cups met together, Blake noticed something a bit peculiar.

"You've hardly touched your tea, Yang. It's gonna get cold."

"Oh, whoops. I guess I got too wrapped up in conversation." Yang said. She took a couple large sips and set the cup back down. "Wow, that's good tea."

"It is!" She said, swirling the cup in her hand. "Thank you for introducing me to this place."

"Of course!" Yang told her with glee. Glancing at her watch, Yang began to lift from her seat. "I think you're lunch break is ending soon."

"Really? It felt like we just got here."

"Sorry this was a little bit shorter today."

"It's alright, I still enjoyed it." Blake said, finishing the rest of her tea. But right after tossing the empty container into the recycling bin, she felt another full cup being pushed into her hands.

"You enjoyed it far more than I did. You can have mine." Yang told her.

"Oh, thank you."

"Not a problem. I'll catch you around, Blakey."

Blake waved at the blonde. The dark-haired girl was blushing at the new nickname she received. 'Blakey'. It sounded so juvenile, and cute. If it came from anyone else, she probably would have chided them for it. But, as she had been figuring out, Yang was different.

 **XxXxX**

" _Hey Blake! What's up?"_ Ruby's jovial voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Ruby, is Weiss there too?" Blake asked.

" _Yup, she's right here. WEEEEEEIIISSS, BLAKE IS ON THE PHOOONE."_ Yelled Ruby.

" _I was just a room away, you didn't have to yell, you dolt!"_ Weiss' voice entered. _"_ _Hello Blake, how are you? How was your date?"_

"Not a date, Weiss!" Blake said, eliciting giggles from both girls.

" _Suuuure."_ Ruby said.

"But that is something I would like to talk with you both about." Blake diverted. "I hope it's ok, but I invited Yang to our game night that's coming up."

A pause.

" _Uum, yeah! Of course it is!"_ Ruby told her, her forced smile could be heard over the device.

"I mean, if it's not that's fine. It's just that we have been becoming closer... friends." Blake explained, making sure she used the right words to avoid more teasing from the red and white couple. "I think you both with like her! She's very sweet, harmless really."

But as Blake said that, her mind returned to the image of Yang in her exercise garb. She probably could be dangerous if she wanted to be, what with her sculpted calves, the shapely curvature of her biceps, her toned abdominal muscles. And oh god when the light hit her just right, she looked like a goddess. Completely perfect. And that as-

" _Blake?"_ Weiss' voice finally broke through to her.

"Huh?" Blake replied with the utmost grace. She was very glad that this conversation was over the phone, otherwise she would have had to explain just why she was blushing like a maniac. "I-i'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Weiss huffed over the phone.

" _I said that it's fine if she comes. Don't worry about Ruby. She just has a lot on her mind right now."_

"Are you alright Ruby?"

" _I'm fine!"_ Ruby reassured. _"It'll be like a double date!"_

"Ruby, it's not-"

" _You can keep insisting that it's nothing more than a friendship, but I know you Blake."_ Ruby interrupted. _"I can see the glint in your eyes when ever you talk about her. How excited you get to tell us what you both did, even if it's an everyday thing. You like her, Blake. I know it's hard to admit after everything that happened with Adam-"_

" _Ruby!"_ Weiss hissed. _"I thought we agreed_ _not to use the 'A' word in front of Blake."_

"No, it's fine." Said Blake. "Go on Ruby."

" _Well, you haven't been this excited since... him."_ Ruby explained, opting to remove the 'A' word as Weiss had suggested. _"She makes you happy, Blake. And if you like her, I'm sure we will too."_

The corners of the dark-haired girl's mouth pulled up.

"Thank you, both of you." Blake told them.

 **XxXxX**

Over the next couple weeks, Blake and Yang started meeting up more and more. Blake couldn't recall a time when she was happier. Just being in the blonde's presence made her feel so warm. So safe.

So protected.

She used to always check behind her when she was walking, check around every corner. Past experiences had made her a bit... jumpy. Paranoia to Blake was like that one friend that no one really liked, but nobody had the heart to say anything to them. But with Yang around, she told that 'friend' to hit the road. It was liberating. More than words could express.

In just a couple weeks, Blake saw a visible difference in herself. She smiled more, laughed more, there was a skip in her step that wasn't there before. Even her co-workers noticed it, Sun making a comment about how he always viewed her as a skittish kitten, but now she appeared more like an excited rabbit. Blake even held up a conversation with the man after his comment.

Blake Belladonna.

Talking to people.

Making conversations, chit-chat, and small talk.

Just what was this blonde doing to her?

Whatever it was, she didn't want her to stop. For once, she was actually enjoying her life. She took Yang's advice, and did fun things on her days off. Going to the movies (The books were usually always better though), finding cute little bakeries, getting massages. Why hadn't she been enjoying what was out there before? She was so wrapped up in her hurt and insecurities that she shut the world out, save for Weiss and Ruby. She thought that life was just one problem after another, that it was nothing but a stream of sadness only broken up by fleeting happy moments.

She was wrong, so wrong.

Life could be good, she could be happy.

She deserved it too, forget what Adam said.

But she was still bothered by Weiss and Ruby's paranoia concerning Yang. She had told them nothing but good things about the woman, but there was still this hesitancy. Why? Yes, they had reassured her marginally with their conversation over the phone, but the worry was only pacified, not removed. Game night couldn't come fast enough. She was confident that as soon as they met her, they would see what a great person she was and they could move on from this. They could learn more about the blonde.

Then again, what did Blake learn about Yang? She knew she grew up in Vale, she had a sister and she "observes people". That was about it. There were other cute little likes, dislikes and quirks she noticed, but those were very minor things. Yang might not seem like it, but she is actually a very closed off person. It's almost as if she wants to talk about her life, but... can't.

It's been very odd for Blake though. She's usually the closed off one. Being on the other side, trying to get the other to open up more.

It was strange.

"Wow, that movie was super cool." Yang said as she leaned on her bike and handed Blake her helmet. They normally walked everywhere, the blonde seemed to prefer it that way (They hardly strayed out of walking distance). On this night though, they went across town to see a movie. The plan was to see it at the one near the coffee shop they first went to, but they were too late to the last time. But, a simple search on Yang's phone revealed that there was one more showing in a theater a little ways away. Blake was surprised to see that Yang even owned some sort of vehicle, but she had to admit that the bike fit her.

Wild and free.

"Yes, but I-"

"Still prefer the book? Yeah, I figured." Yang said. She took the pack off of her back and handed it to Blake. "Look inside."

Blake pulled open the drawstring pack and saw a bag from the bookstore they visited earlier in the day. Inside was a first edition of the novel, with a little cat book mark sticking out (upon further inspection, the bookmark said 'Go Away, I'm Reading Right Meow').

"Yang."

"I know you were talking about re-reading it, so I saw it and thought I'd pick it up for you." Yang told her. "Did you like the bookmark? Did you get it?"

"I did." Blake said. She rolled her eyes at the blonde's ridiculous sense of humor. But when she looked up at Yang, there was a twinge of apprehension in her eyes. As if she was afraid she wouldn't like her gift. Blake couldn't let her think that for one more second. Moving forward, she wrapped her arms around the girl, squeezing as tight as she could. "I love it, Yang. Thank you."

Yang slowly brought her arms up to hug her back, holding Blake just as tight, if not tighter. And she continued to hug as Blake made the first attempt to pull away. She held her closer, like she was afraid she would disappear if she let go.

"Yang?" Blake whispered. Slowly, the two separated. Their faces were close, so very close. Blake wanted to close the distance and she got the feeling that Yang did too. Nearer they drew, until they were breathing the same air. So close. Blake kept her eyes trained on her soft plump lips, how they beckoned her. They begged her to touch them. The raven-haired girl could hardly contain herself, she had thought about this moment for so long.

"Yang." Blake breathed.

Upon hearing her name, Yang turned her head, ending the moment. Blake took a step back in embarrassment, in slight shame for getting wrapped up in the moment.

"S-sorry."

"N-no, it's alright."

"I'm uuh... I'm glad you enjoy the book." Yang said, clearing her throat, eyes still averted.

"Yeah, I'll take my time with it too, to savor it."

"No!" Yang nearly shouted. Her lilac eyes snapped back to Blake, stricken with panic. "I mean, you should just enjoy it. You're a fast reader right? D-don't go against your nature."

"Ok." Blake said, slightly startled by her reaction.

"We should probably get you home." Yang hastily said, hopping on her bike. Blake sat behind her and put her arms around her waist, holding on tight. Yang stiffened, her hands gripped the handles tightly.

"Yang, are you alright?" Blake asked. Yang looked back, her face was beat red.

"Yup, I'm t-totally fine." She said with a sheepish grin.

"If you say so."

Yang safely got her back to her apartment and walked her up to the door.

"I had a wonderful time, as always." Blake told her.

"Yeah, me too." Yang honestly replied.

"Good night, Yang." Blake said, trying to pull her hand away from the blonde's grasp. When had she even grabbed it? Had she been holding it since they departed from her bike? Blake didn't know and didn't really care.

But as she pulled, Yang's grip tightened a bit. From the way she looked at Blake, it appeared as though she had a thousand things running through her mind. A thousand things she wanted to say. A thousand secrets waiting to be exposed. But instead, she only said one thing.

"Good night, Blake." Was all she uttered in a low and caring tone. Blake shivered upon hearing it. There were so many emotions that bled through that voice. Care, affection, but a little bit of apprehension. Reluctantly, she released her hand and walked backwards until she got to her bike. Blake watched as she fumbled with her keys and sped off. Only then did she go inside.

 **XxXxX**

On that night, as soon as Yang entered the alley, she heard the voice assault her ears.

" _What was that?"_ He demanded. Yang leaned up against the brick wall.

"I... got a little caught up. H-her emotions were running high I guess."

" _Just HER emotions, Yang?"_

"I'm fine! I stopped it, didn't I?"

" _Yang, you are so talented. Do you really want to throw this all away?"_

"You're blowing things out of proportions! It was... just... it was nothing."

Was it though? Was it bad that she wished she hadn't pulled away? Was it bad that she wanted to close that distance and let their lips meet? For anyone else, no. But for Yang, it was unthinkable.

" _You sound a lot like... Well... You know..."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" _You are well aware of what R-"_

"I KNOW!" Yang shouted. "I know. It won't happen. Nothing will happen. Everything is according to plan."

" _Be sure that it stays that way. We'll be watching you."_

"Y-yeah."

The voice was gone, their attention could not be felt for a moment. But that last phrase. The phrase that once made her feel protected. Made her feel safe and warm. Made her feel like a part of something. Now it only served to run chills down her spine.

 _They are watching._ Yang thought. _I need to be careful._

But there _shouldn't_ have been a need to worry. She should just be able to do her job without fear. It's not like this had ever been a problem before. It's not like she ever had something like this before her current position.

"This is a mess." Yang sighed, pushing off the wall behind her. Yet, she could not prevent the corners of her lips turning up slightly.

It might have been a mess, but there were certainly parts she didn't hate. She didn't hate seeing Blake after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Game Night

**A/N: Hello, everybody! Blue again with another chapter. A highly anticipated one, in fact. Game night is here! I hope you enjoy it!** **Thanks for all your reviews! Let me know what ya think of this one! Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 5: Game Night**

"Ok... You know, this is the last chance to back out." Blake said to the girl as they walked side by side down the path. They had decided to get dinner before game night, since it was postponed till later in the night. Something about some family business Weiss had to attend to.

Yang had treated Blake to dinner. When Blake arrived, she was surprised to see that Yang was not dressed in her normal athletic wear. Instead, she was wearing a very nice peach sweater over top of an ebony skirt that reached mid-thigh. Her black and purple sneakers were replaced with brown boots that extended up to her knees. She still had her Letterman jacket clutched in her grip.

Blake's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

As usual, her time with Yang was wonderful. Yet, there seemed to be a bit of a strain on the blonde's end. Through out the whole night, her leg was bouncing like a piston in the engine of a race car. In an attempt to ease her, Blake did something completely bold and out of character for her. She placed a hand on her thigh, hoping the gesture would reassure her.

It only served to make Yang's face turn a very bright shade of crimson.

After removing her hand, the two finished their meals. At least Blake had, Yang on the other hand had hardly touched her food, content with pushing it about her plate while they talked. The dark-haired girl was a bit concerned for her.

Why was she so nervous? Was it because of what almost happened last time?

"Nah, it'll be fun!" Yang exclaimed happily.

"Are you sure, you seem a little jumpy tonight." Blake said. "Did something happen?"

"Uuuh, no. I'm fine."

"You sure? Your face is a little red."

"I-it's cold out, that's why."

"You said you aren't bothered by the cold."

"U-um. It's... Uuuh."

"Was this about... Is it about the fact that we... We almost..."

"It's... complicated."

That... wasn't a no.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry about it so much. Let's just have some fun tonight." Yang said, her smile returning and reducing Blake to a puddle.

"Alright." Blake said, stepping into her apartment complex, Yang in tow. They ascended the stairs in silence. Blake jostled the doorknob awkwardly. Stepping inside, this time she saw Weiss sitting on her couch with a cup of black coffee. "Um, this is my best friend, Weiss Schnee." Blake leaned over to tell Yang as she walked in.

"I'm sorry, you said-"

"Yes yes, the heiress." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "Hello, it is nice to finally meet you. Blake has told us so much about you."

"Weiss!" Blake whined. She felt her face burn up and decided to try and sneak a peak at Yang. She expected to see an amused look on her face. She expected her to look over at her with that cocky smirk and say something along the lines of 'Oh really now? Do tell.'

This is not what she saw. Yang stood there, staring at Weiss. It didn't even seem like the words even registered. She stood there, eyes wide.

"Yang? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you... Look kind of freaked out." Weiss added, standing up.

"Yeah! Yeah, sorry. I guess I was surprised to see you were friends with the heiress to a billion dollar company." Yang said, finally peeling her eyes away from Weiss.

"Y-yeah, we were friends in high school." Blake explained.

"She knew me at my worst and is somehow still friends with me." Weiss added. "I think it's my sarcastic demeanor that pulls her in. She has always appreciated good satire."

"Hey!" Blake playfully shouted. "You also make a very nice pot of tea... When you aren't slurping down _that_ toxic sludge." Blake gestured to the cup in her delicate hands.

"And yet you still keep it for me. I'm touched."

The three girls laughed, but Blake could tell that this wasn't Yang's _normal_ laugh. It was forced and strained. Not like the carefree laughter she normally emitted. Wasn't she supposed to be a people person? She was nervous before this, but this was a whole different kind of nervous. One that Blake couldn't place.

"Hey, Blake! I'm so happy you're back! I just finished that book you lent me and I am-" Ruby called from the other room. She stopped what she was saying the moment she laid eyes on Yang. Her eyes widened much like Yang's did. But... She looked as if she was about to cry. "I... I..."

"Um, Ruby, this is Yang. Yang, this is Ruby Rose." Blake said, trying to break the tension.

It did not work. The blonde and the red-head were just wordlessly staring at each other, both shocked to see each other. It was clear that they knew each other. Was this the same Yang that Ruby reacted to when she first mentioned her? What was going on?

"It's nice to meet you, Ruby." Yang finally said softly.

Ruby shifted awkwardly at that, her silver eyes shifted down to look at the carpet.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said, her voice barely audible.

"Um, I actually just... God, I'm such an idiot!" Yang exclaimed placing her shaking hand on her forehead. "I just remembered that I have something I need to get done for work. It's extremely important."

"Oh, ok?" Blake said, partly disappointed and partly mystified.

"So sorry, Blake. But how about we meet up on your day off on Wednesday? I'll pick you up at ten?"

"Sounds good." Blake answered, still very confused. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Right as rain." Yang answered. Her body language was normal, but as always, her eyes gave her away. "It was nice meeting you two, sorry for the abrupt exit."

"It's fine. Do what you must." Weiss answered, appearing just as confused as Blake. Ruby just looked... sad and shameful? It was a strange combination to see in the bright, bubbly girl. "Well that was... strange?"

"She's not usually like that. I don't know what happened." Blake defended. "Ruby, what was that all about?"

"Nothing." Ruby answered in a low tone. "Weiss, we have to go."

"We do?"

"We do." Ruby emphasized, giving Weiss a urgent look.

"We do!" The heiress agreed. "I'm so sorry to cancel the game night, but we do have to get going. We'll see you later!" Weiss tried to remain courteous as Ruby practically dragged her out of the apartment. It was a strange sight, normally it was the other way around.

"Wait, what is going on?" Blake called out, but they were out of the door before she could get any solid answers.

What the hell just happened? She had been worried about introducing Yang to her friends, but she didn't expect it to end this badly. Did Yang and Ruby know each other? But Ruby was under witness protection so they couldn't possibly... Unless...

Oh no.

Yang never talked about work.

She kept her personal life very secretive.

Was she involved in whatever Ruby was? That had to be it. It explained everything. Why she was so muscular, she would need to be strong to handle the jobs they gave her. Why she always told Blake to live life to the fullest, Yang probably never knew when her life could be extinguished.

But Yang? A criminal? It felt like a crime to even suggest that! She always seemed like she was looking out for everyone. Would a criminal do that? Then again, she had only seen her look out for her and her 'friends'...

Oh god, maybe she was a criminal.

The dark-haired girl's mind was running a mile a minute, trying to find any shred of evidence to disprove her hypothesis. However the more she thought, the more it made sense. Blake flopped on the couch in her living room, burying her hands into her face. Had she fallen for another sociopath? Had she fallen for another rotten apple? But she looked oh so tempting from the outside, a golden delicious. Was she truly eroded inside, harmful to those who are tempted into a bite?

What had Blake gotten herself into?

 **XxXxX**

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked her girlfriend who was pacing about their shared apartment. "I mean it has been a while. Are you sure it was her?"

"I wouldn't forget someone like her, Weiss!" Ruby snapped. "S-sorry... I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine." Weiss said, rising from her seat and wrapping her arms around the girl, effectively stopping her frantic movements. "I understand this is... difficult for you."

"The understatement of the century." Ruby mumbled into Weiss' neck, finally hooking her arms around the ivory-haired girl's lower back. "And she's here for Blake... Which means..."

"Blake is in danger." Weiss calmly finished, which was rather odd for the subject matter.

"I think so."

"What do we do?"

" _We_ don't do anything." Ruby said, pulling away from Weiss enough to look her in her icy blue eyes. "I'll try and figure this out."

"Ruby! You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes I do, Weiss."

"But I want to help!" Weiss begged, her grip around her tightening a bit, bringing them closer. "She's my friend too." Weiss all but whimpered out that last phrase.

"I know. In normal circumstances, I would let you. But these aren't normal circumstances. I'm the only one who can do this right now."

"... I suppose." Weiss finally relented. "But... I don't think you should go see her. Didn't you say it could be dangerous for you."

"Sort of... but-"

"But nothing, Ruby. Your safety is important to me."

Ruby stared at the ground for a moment, her eyes darting from point to point. Then they closed, and she nodded her head marginally. She looked back up at Weiss and smiled.

"Alright, I won't go." Ruby said, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Weiss."

The heiress smiled back, relieved that Ruby seemed to take her words to heart.

"I love you too."

Ruby really did love Weiss. She did.

"I do have to go out and get some milk though. We're out." Ruby lied.

She really loved Weiss. But right now she was wrong.

"We are? We can wait-"

"Weiss, you know how cranky I get when I don't get my Cooky Cookie Crunchies in the morning." Ruby told her with a giggle. "I'll be back soon."

"O-okay. Be safe."

Ruby kicked herself internally after hearing that. She never liked to lie to Weiss, but this was for her own good. As well as Blake's.

 **XxXxX**

Yang hopped off of her bike and walked down the dark road. It all made sense now, why she couldn't get too much information on Blake. It's because Ruby was in her life. It blocked her. She hadn't seen her since...

"Stop!"A high pitched voice begged from behind her. Yang turned her head to see a girl with deep red hair and a crimson hoodie running down the street to catch up to her. "Please wait!"

"Ruby." Yang said. She couldn't do this. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

"It's... been a while."

"Ruby."

"Look, I know you can't talk to me." Said Ruby, her voice cracking with emotion. "I know."

"I... want to." Yang said, her back still to the girl.

Ruby smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"I know that too." Ruby said. "But I need to know. Why are you spending so much time with Blake?"

"Ruby, I-"

"Yang, I need to know! She's my friend. You only spend extended time with people if... If..." She cried out. Ruby couldn't finish the sentence, and Yang didn't have the heart to tell her what she already knew. The blonde just gave Ruby a sad look. Yang's heart shattered as she saw her silver-eyes widen and her hands come up in from of her gaping mouth. She subtly shook her head, eyes brimming with fresh tears. "No... No, please."

"I can't change this, Ruby." Yang said, finally turning to face her. "And that's all I can say. It's bad enough that I am telling you this."

"You can't, Yang. You can't!" Ruby screamed. "You're always the one who wants to save everyone!"

"I'VE TRIED!" Yang shouted. "But there's no stopping this!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'! It has to be!" Yang yelled. "I... I've said too much. I can't talk to you anymore. They're watching."

"Wait, Yang-"

"Goodbye, Ruby."

"Yang!"

But it was too late. Yang had left.

She left before her little sister saw her cry.


	6. Chapter 6: Who Are You?

**A/N: Heyo! Blue here! Kinda left you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger with that last one, didn't I? Haha. Well I got a brand-spankin' new chapter for y'all! Might not answer all your questions, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews! I truly do read them all (though I haven't been able to reply as of late, apologies). Let me know what you think of this one! Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 6: Who Are You?**

She placed her hand on the golden handle and pulled the doors open wide. Normally, entering the downtown library filled Blake with glee. Before Yang, going to libraries was one of the few things that actually got her to smile. She used to stride in with confidence and peruse the extensive collection, looking for something that peaked her interest (which something most certainly always did).

A book was the last thing on her mind this time.

This time, she was researching.

After asking the librarian, a stern looking blonde with wire frame spectacles, she moved over to the database section. Since the awkward meeting with Yang and Ruby, Blake had attempted to look into Yang's history. Her research at home hadn't turned up anything.

Which is how she found herself at the library. She sat in a very hard and uncomfortable chair and sifted through the libraries archives. She first started looking for a trace of Yang in the past ten years. Nothing. Well, that might be accurate. She only said she grew up here, she never said how long that was. So she dug deeper, going twenty years back.

Nothing.

Now that was a bit strange, but when she couldn't find any records of her in the past forty years, that's when she got scared. Did she lie about growing up in Vale? She expanded her search, looking for anyone with the name 'Yang Xiao Long' in the country (which took a good hour or two to sift through).

There were three in the past forty years, and none of them matched her age.

Her mind was a swirling storm, never ending and never relenting. She had always viewed Yang as a blessing. In the short time she knew her, she had pulled her out of the dark place she was in. She was finally happy and... living.

But what if Yang wasn't everything she seemed. What if Yang was involved with some bad people. She had to know. If she was, maybe she could convince her to go into witness protection.

Or maybe she had? Maybe that's why she didn't have any records. Was 'Yang Xiao Long' the new name they gave her? Or was it a code name? Or maybe she had done far too much with her old name that she took a different one?

Maybe she took the name from someone who had died a long time ago.

She expanded the range, searching for the past eighty years instead. Before she could view her results, she heard a familiar ring tone blare.

From shaaaaadoooows-

Blake just about jumped out of her skin at hearing her phone go off. The librarian from the front loudly cleared her throat and coldly glared at Blake. The raven-haired girl hastily left the library. Without looking at the screen, she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked, mind still preoccupied with 'Yang'... Or who ever she was.

"Hey, Blake! You ready?" The cheerful voice asked.

Shoot, it was Wednesday.

"Uuuuh, I completely forgot we had plans. I'm at the library."

"It's alright. I got my bike today, I'll pick you up. Downtown branch, right?" The laid back voice said.

"How did you know that?" Blake asked with skepticism.

"It's like, the only good one in town. Best selection."

"That's true."

"Are you alright? You seem a little off today."

"I'm fine. I just... Have been having some trouble sleeping recently." Blake responded. It wasn't a lie, she hadn't slept much in the past couple days. What Blake didn't tell her was that the blonde was the one who was causing her insomnia. "I'll see you soon?"

"I'll be the cute one on the bike." Yang sang. Blake could practically hear the wink over the phone and cursed herself for smiling. And all attempts to rid herself of it utterly failed. Even after everything she saw, even knowing that Yang may be involved in some illegal dealings, she still wanted to believe that there was good in Yang.

That she wasn't like Adam.

Ten minutes passed and Yang rode up on her bike with some killer aviators. She beamed at Blake, took off her helmet and shook her golden mane out. Blake felt her knees go weak at the sight. Dammit, why did she have to be so gorgeous?

"Hop on! We're going for a ride." Yang chirped as Blake approached the vehicle. She handed Blake her own helmet.

"Aren't you afraid of getting into an accident?"

"Oops, I guess I forgot the spare. Eh, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. Take the helmet." Yang asserted.

"If you insist."

Blake took the helmet and contemplated why Yang never seemed concerned about herself. One could chalk it up to a self-sacrificing personality, but there was something more. Was reckless the right word? No, that would imply that she was putting others in danger. She simply acted as if she couldn't be touched.

Or maybe she just knew that she could die at any moment, if Blake was right about her... profession.

"Blake? You gonna get on?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine." Yang told her with a warm smile. "No books today? That's surprising."

"Didn't find anything that peaked my interest."

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day."

"Where are we going?" Blake asked to shift the subject.

"Just for a little ride, maybe a walk through the park. How does that sound?"

"That... sounds nice."

Blake held the girl she knew as Yang around the waist as they road throughout the town. God, she was so warm. Being this close just felt right to Blake. They rode like that for about an hour before reaching a secluded park.

Blake wished that she was still on the bike, holding onto Yang.

"I love this park." Yang said. She seemed to breathe in her surroundings, taking everything in. "Isn't it beautiful? Doesn't it just... Make you feel alive?"

"It is." Blake agreed. It was truly gorgeous. There was a curtain of willow trees that lead to a meadow of flowers of all varieties. Morning glories, tulips, daffodils. Blake watched, brimming with mirth, as Yang flopped among the flowers and rolled in the colorful field. Blake giggled at the actions of her companion, but soon found herself being dragged down with her.

"What is so funny, huh?" Yang asked in a mock serious tone. She held onto Blake as she squirmed, laughing all the while.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Nothing?" Yang asked. She flipped Blake over onto her back and began to tickle her. "Nothing, you say?"

"Stop, stoooooop." Blake whined in between laughs.

"Then tell me." Yang asked, losing herself in the laughter as well.

"Ok, OK! I give up." Said Blake. "I was just thinking about what a huge dork you are."

"Well then I guess that makes two of us." Yang retorted, ceasing her attack. And that was the moment they realized the position they were in. Yang, pinning Blake to the ground. Blake could feel every curve of her body up against hers. And more than that, she felt another heartbeat pounding hastily against her. She looked up to Yang and saw realization in her eyes too.

"Uuum..." Yang uttered, quickly getting off of her. "I'm glad you like this park."

"Y-yes, it's breathtaking. How did you find it?"

"I went here a couple times as a kid. Brings back good memories."

And there was another nugget of information from her mysterious (and possibly shady) past.

"So you grew up in Vale? Where?" Blake found herself asking.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, You never really tell me anything about yourself."

"I talk about myself."

"No, you don't."

"I really don't feel like it right now, Blake. Why don't we just enjoy this while it lasts. Winter will be here soon, this could be the last time you see this... Until spring... Of course."

"I think I have been pretty patient, Yang. But after what happened with Ruby-"

"What do you mean what happened with Ruby?" Yang asked. Her eyes widened and she attempted to backpedal. "Th-that was the girl in your apartment, right? Ruby was her name?" The blonde visibly bristled.

"Yang, you looked a her like you knew her."

"She reminded me of someone, that's all."

"She looked like she knew you too."

"What are you implying?"

"Yang." Blake whispered, taking her hand. "I think I know what your job is. It's the reason you know Ruby and it's the reason you live like you could die at any point."

"I..."

"It's also the reason... that there is no record of 'Yang Xiao Long' in the past forty years..."

"Did you... Is that why you were at the library?" Yang asked, a bit hurt. "You looked me up?"

"I... Did. And I want to help you, Yang."

"You. You want to help me?" Yang asked in disbelief. "Never had anyone wanna help me before. That's new." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Yang, I can help. So can Ruby. She got out, and she has a happy life with Weiss now." Blake told her, squeezing her hand. "You can go into witness protection too."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Witness protection. I don't know what you're involved in, but they can help you get out of it."

"Wait." Yang said, standing up. "Wait... Wait, you think that I am... That I'm some sort of criminal?"

"I... well..."

"I'm not!" Yang shouted.

"Then how come I can't find any record of you? How do you know Ruby? Why won't you tell me anything about your life?" Blake shouted back.

"I can't tell you! I just can't!"

"Why not? I don't understand." Blake cried out. "Please let me in!"

"I think I should take you home now." She said, her voice frosted with apathy. It was the coldest she had ever heard her speak.

It hurt that she was the one who brought her to that point.

"Yang."

"We're going home."

Yang turned around and walked back through the curtain to her bike. That might not have been the best decision. But was she wrong for assuming so? Yang never told her a thing! And knowing Ruby... It all felt a bit... strange. Blake parted the curtain after her.

"I wish you would let me in." Blake softly mumbled. She knew Yang had heard her, she stopped in her tracks. "I know I may have... Overstepped my bounds. I know I may have... Been a bit forward after the movies."

"Blake."

"But... I care about you. I care about you a lot."

"I... Care about you too."

"I don't want to see you get hurt. You're just reckless, Yang. You're reckless and stubborn and..."

Wonderful. Blake thought, but dared not vocalize it.

"You shouldn't worry about me." Yang said. She turned around and Blake saw that lopsided smile. But there was a hint of sadness, a twinge of melancholy stuck in her eyes. Hurt that stung Blake to look at as much as it did Yang to feel.

"But I do." Blake told her. She moved forward to close the distance, unafraid of how bold she seemed. She needed Yang to know she could talk to her. She needed her to trust her.

She needed to be a little bold.

She took her right hand and swept away the golden locks that curled around the side of Yang's face, the ones she refused to push behind her ear (not that it would work in the first place, her hair was far too thick). Her delicate hands pressed against her cheek. Oh god, it was so warm. Yang stiffened at her gesture, but soon, she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek closer to Blake's hand. Her other hand rested on her shoulder

"I want to help." Blake whispered.

"I know."

"You've done so much for me, let me return the favor." She told Yang, chuckling at the end.

Her lilac eyes opened slightly and looked to the side.

"I haven't done much, Blake."

"Have you forgotten about the car? You know. Walking, beep beep, saving my life?" Blake said, reciting Yang's words back to her. "You're kind of my hero."

Lilac locked back onto amber. She looked as if she wanted to say more. As if there was something else burning in her mind. Something that was ready to slip out.

But it never came. Yang's mouth clamped shut and she pushed her face back into Blake's hand, hiding away the lilac once more.

"Worry about yourself Blake, not me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just... Live, Blake." Yang said, her hand coming up to hold the one pressed against her face. Her eyes clenched tighter, as if she was savoring the contact. After a few seconds, she peeled the raven-haired girl's hand away and opened up her eyes. "Enjoy your life, Blake. We only have one, right?"

"... Right."

Perhaps that was it. Perhaps Yang just lived everyday like it was her last. Maybe she had no reason to be that way other than the fact that she was an adrenaline junkie.

But she still knew Ruby, there had to be some explanation for that. She didn't dare ask again though. Yang seemed upset as it was, she knew not to push it further. She wanted the girl with her, in whatever way she would allow her to be. She didn't want to push her away. In the past couple months, Yang had become a very important part of her life (not that she would admit that to Ruby and Weiss). So she kept her mouth shut on the bike ride home.

She hugged her goodbye, but it was loose and quick. Nothing like the hugs she had received from the blonde before.

Maybe she had made a mistake. Maybe she had made a terrible mistake.

XxXxX

She had made a mistake. She had made a terrible mistake.

Yang made her way down the road at a frantic pace, attempting to locate some sort of alley. Her hands were scratching the back of her head vigorously.

God this was not good. Blake was digging into her background? But how could she blame her after what happened with Ruby. Blake was perceptive, what else did she expect? But a criminal? Is that what Ruby was telling people who asked about her? Yang would find it humorous if Blake wasn't so close to figuring her out.

She touched her cheek and stopped her hurried pace for a moment. She could almost still feel Blake's hand there, the way it gingerly held her face. No one had ever held her face like that. She wished that she could have relished in the sensation more, knowing that what she felt was all she would ever get.

But her touch sparked electricity in her veins, more than she had felt in a long time. Blake seemed unaware of the movement of her own thumb, the way it moved in small circles on her cheek. She felt a smile form on her lips, growing stronger the more she thought of Blake and the way she held Yang's face. Heck, anything about the girl made her smile now.

If her mere touch caused electricity to run through her veins, she could only imagine what would have happened if she hadn't pushed herself off of Blake so hastily.

But she wished she hadn't pulled away when she had accidentally pinned her to the ground earlier. She wished she leaned down and-

"Yang." The voice said before she was in an alley. She slipped into the most secluded place she could find.

"Ok, so I know it seems bad-"

"She's too close, Yang."

"It's ok, she won't figure anything out. I'll set everything straight next time."

"There will be no next time."

"Excuse me?"

"The second event is close, you must let it happen then."

"What? No, I'm not done!"

"Yes, you are."

"But you said this one was preventable."

"I did, but you are not suited to help her anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she's not the only one who has gotten close." The voice said. "If you keep this up, you'll end up just like R-"

"I am not in love with her! I'm just doing my job!"

"Did you forget that we have been watching you? We've all seen how you act around her. We saw how close you were to kissing the girl."

"I... I told you, I just got a little swept up. I don't know." Yang defended. "Just let me help her more. I can still help, I swear."

"You are to leave it be. That is an order."

Yang balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth.

"Understood." Yang answered reluctantly.

But that was nothing but a lie. Like hell she was just gonna let the second event happen. She would do anything to give the girl more time. They had told her she could prevent this one before, that's just what she was gonna to do. Orders be damned.

Blake was going to live, even if it was just for a couple more weeks.


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Event

**A/N: Hey friends! Blue here with a chapter that** _ **I**_ **have been very excited to share with y'all. It needed some reworking, but now it's finally ready to be put up here for you guys! Thanks for all your reviews, but I'm afraid… This one also might have a pretty big cliffhanger. But some questions will be answered as well! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Chapter 7: The Second Event**

Blake hadn't heard anything from Yang since the park. What else had she expected? She basically accused her of being some sort of criminal. There could have been so many other explanations, but that was the first one she thought of. Maybe it was because of all the things she went through with Adam.

After all, the man went insane and Blake had received the brunt end of this. He was so angry all the time. Blake thought she could help him, save him. But that only earned her a bruised cheek and the feeling of loneliness and worthlessness. It finally ended when he brutally beat a man to death for simply cutting in front of him in a convenient store. She hated that it had to come to that for her to escape the mad man, but she couldn't help but view it as a blessing in disguise.

"Hey Blake!" Sun greeted as she sleepily trudged into her cubicle. "You alright? You seem kind of off."

"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed."

"Weeeeell." Sun started with his normal over the top bravado. "We were all gonna go to that karaoke bar in downtown Vale. You want in? It's good stress relief."

Blake had prepared to turn the man down once again. Ready to tell him that she had far too much work to do (which was actually a lie, she could probably finish it all within the work day). But then she thought of another blonde in her life. One that kept trying to get her to expand her horizons. To try new things.

To live.

"That sounds wonderful, Sun. I'd love to go."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, I'll go to karaoke with you guys."

"Wow, what has gotten into you, Blake Belladonna?"

"Let's just say that I have a new friend who is helping me take more chances."

"Well, I love this friend! Alright, I'll text you the deets later." Sun exclaimed, walking away. Soon, however, he returned a little embarrassed. "I don't have your number."

Blake giggled, taking his phone and inputting her digits. He smiled giddily and scampered off to work. Shaking her head, she logged into her work computer and began to edit the piece she had received from Tukson.

But then she stopped. Her fingers slowly stopped their rapid motion on the keyboard. As if controlled by some unseen force, she opened up a web browser and checked on her personal work. She skimmed through her latest piece and for the first time in a while, she was satisfied with her work. Others seemed to be too.

'Great job! I always enjoy reading your work. Keep it up!' One read.

'Oh my gooooooood! I didn't expect that! I am SO ready for what you put up next!' Read another.

The more she read, the more she smiled, her grin growing wide and genuine. The negative comments were still there, but they didn't seem to stick. They couldn't seem to leave scars, ones that etched into her mind. The kind that reminded her of her short-comings. They did nothing this time. She was doing well. She was _actually_ doing well!

Spurred on by this feeling of success, she closed her browser and rose up from her seat. She left her cubicle and headed down the hall with determination. No way in hell was she gonna back down now. She was feeling confident, she was a new person, a new Blake. She wouldn't let her fears get in her way any longer.

And so, she rapped her knuckles on the door in front of her in a rhythmic manner. Staring at the plaque that simply read 'Ozpin', Blake waited for said man to open his office door.

"Ah, hello, Miss Belladonna! What brings you to my office today! Has Tukson not sent in his next chapter?"

"No, he did. I was wondering if I could um... Talk with you."

The gray-haired man's eyes widened marginally, but a soft smile found it's way to his lips. He opened the door more and gestured her in with a wide sweeping motion of his hand. Nerves actually setting in (now that she was in the room) she cautiously shuffled over to the seat in front of her boss' desk. There were a bunch of little doo-dads and bobbles. A dozen or so little contraptions that had cogs that idly spun around without the need to push them.

And of course, there was a steaming cup of coffee on his desk. It had a strange little symbol of two battle axes. It was a bit nerdy, but nothing out of the ordinary for the man.

"So, what is it you would like to talk to me about?" Ozpin said, gliding over to the desk and gracefully taking a seat in his swivel chair. As if to show he was giving her his full attention, he closed the laptop in front of him.

"Talk! Yes! I... I..."

"You?"

"I... I'm sorry. I'm a bit nervous." Blake admitted.

"No need to be. I don't bite." He said with a smirk.

"Right, right. Well... You see the thing is... I... Well ever since I was a little kid I... Sir I-"

"Ozpin."

"Ozpin, right. Ozpin..." Blake started, regaining her strength and confidence from earlier. She thought of her dreams, thought of her goals in life. She thought about what Yang said, how she believed she could do it. So she took a breath and said "I would like to write for this company."

The man was silent for a minute (it felt like a year to Blake). He was just staring at the new writer, expressionless. It felt as if he was staring into her _soul_ , she felt so vulnerable and terrified. After a minute, a small smile reappeared on his face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me."

"You... What?"

The man leaned back in his chair and laced his hands together on his lap. The daunting look from before was gone, replaced with the normal laid back boss she grew to know.

"I know an aspiring writer when I see one. The minute you stepped into this building, I could _see_ you wanted more, I could see the hunger. Though, you were a little more timid than some of the others I had seen like you." The man laughed to himself. "Your work is good, Miss Belladonna. Or should I say... Shadowwriter42?"

Blake felt her face heat up at the mention of her username.

"H-how did you know about that?"

"I make it my business to know what my staff is doing, wouldn't want anyone taking ideas from the company, now would we?" He told her. "Besides, you aren't as quick as you _think_ you are. I've seen your page when you thought no one was looking."

"I... I am so _so_ sorry about that sir! I swear i-it was only when I had already finished my work and-"

"Miss Belladonna, it's fine. I'm not mad."

"Oh... Ok?"

"Now, I can't promise you anything for sure, but I can make you a deal." He told her. Leaning in, he rested his chin on his linked hands. Blake felt herself lean in as well. "Write something for me. It can be anything really. A short story, something you would like to continue in a series, anything you want. Show me what Blake Belladonna can do. Impress me... And you may find yourself signing a contract for your _own_ series."

"Are... Are you serious?" Blake asked, almost vibrating in her seat.

"I am indeed. This isn't a promise, but an opportunity."

"T-thank you so much!" She exclaimed, raising from her seat. Her quivering hand found it's way to his and shook it firmly. "I won't let you down, Sir! Ozpin! I won't let you down, Ozpin!"

"I certainly hope so. I expect greatness, Miss Belladonna."

"I will bring it, for sure!" She told him, backing her way to the door. Before she left, she turned back. "What is the deadline for this?"

"No deadline, just get it to me when you can. Take your time on this one."

"Yes, sir... Ozpin sir. Ozpin, Juust Ozpin." Blake rambled as she left his office. She leaned her back against the closed door momentarily, letting the conversation sink in fully. She had a shot! She had a shot at writing her own novel! Maybe her own series!

She bounced back down the hall feeling giddy and free. That was until she saw something very out of place.

 _Someone_ out of place.

A frazzled looking Yang was wandering around her cubicle, looking around her office. As if she was searching for her.

"Yang?" Blake asked as soon as she got closer. Yang's eyes intensely locked with hers.

"Blake." Yang stated. "I need to talk to you."

"What? Can this wait?" Blake asked. She looked around to make sure her co-workers weren't watching this. "I'm at work."

"It's important." She whispered urgently. In her eyes, Blake could see fear and danger. She walked past her cubicle and pulled Yang into a more secluded area.

"Alright, but since you dragged me away, I get to go first."

"Blake-"

"I may get to write my own novel!" Blake exclaimed. She expected the same reaction from the blonde, but all she saw was... sadness and fear.

"That's... um... That's wonderful."

"It... is." Blake said. "You inspired me, you know? You inspired me to be better. To strive for more in life."

"I'm... I-I'm glad."

"You don't _seem_ glad." Blake noted. "If this is about the other day, I'm really sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I've... been through a lot and I was afraid. I was afraid history was going to repeat itself."

"That... I wouldn't let that happen, Blake." Yang told her in a serious tone.

"You don't even know what happened."

"Y-yeah, you're right." Yang told her, but it sounded like a lie. "I have no idea what happened."

"Yang?"

"This isn't about me, right now. I have something I need to tell you about." She said, steering the conversation back in the direction she wanted it to go.

"What's wrong? I haven't heard anything from you in a couple days! And now you show up looking-"

Blake said, gesturing to Yang. "Like this. You've got me worried."

"I know, I'm sorry." Yang said, rubbing her eyes. "I wasn't supposed to talk to you."

"Weren't supposed to?"

"You can't go to karaoke tonight." Yang stated, cutting straight to the point.

Hold the phone. That statement set _so_ many alarm bells off in Blake's mind. She never mentioned her plans for the night. She would have noticed if Yang was in the building, the girl isn't exactly subtle. And she _just_ made the plans. She _couldn't_ know about them.

But... She did.

"How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Just tell everyone not to go. Tell them the place just got a bad health inspection or whatever. Just make sure they don't go!"

"Yang, you're scaring me." Blake whispered, backing away from the blonde.

"PLEASE! You need to trust me on this! Make sure they don't go."

"Why?"

"I can't say. I-I shouldn't even be here."

"What? You're not making sense, Yang."

"I have to go. Promise me you'll make sure they don't go."

"I-"

"Promise!"

"Ok, I'll make sure they don't go there."

Yang let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I'll... um... I'll see you later, Blake."

And then she was gone once again. What just happened? How did she know? Blake was still shaking from the encounter. Unless she was listening into their conversation, there is no way she could have known.

Why was it so important that she stay away from that karaoke bar? Enough was enough, she was sick of being in the dark. It was time to figure out what was really happening. So she gave Sun the warning about the bar (which he luckily believed) and simply changed the plans to another bar. He gave another invitation, but she had to turn this one down.

She had a karaoke bar to go to.

 **XxXxX**

It only took her five minutes to realize that this plan was probably dumb. She was all alone in a strange bar and she didn't tell anyone she was going to be here. It may have been pretty cheery with all of the singing going on, but it was still foreign to her. She almost wished she hadn't given that warning and went with Sun and the rest of her co-workers. Maybe she would have even sung a song.

But that would be nearly impossible now. Not with the way her mind was racing. She was never really scared of Yang until now. Once again, she had to question herself; had she fallen for another crazy person? Yang never seemed insane before. She was always calm and carefree. The opposite of the Yang she had just seen.

But it _was_ Yang, she could tell. In those lilac eyes she saw the concern and the care. She couldn't be malicious _and_ care about her like that, right? But Blake had years of experience with Adam that said otherwise. Someone could be cruel to one cheek and kiss the other in the span of ten minutes.

"Alriiiight. Up next is Dave singing Armed and Ready. Well I hope you're 'ready' for this song!" The cheesy host announced. A small little business man in a green shirt and yellow tie walked up to the stage and started singing. He wasn't the worst singer, but he definitely did not consider his song choice well enough. The song was a strong rock ballad when he really should have been going for a soft, more subdued piece.

Then again, who was Blake to judge, she wasn't gonna sing tonight. She was just here to...

What was she even here for? Nothing was happening (besides off-key singing). Then why did Yang give that warning? Was she planning on coming here to sing? Was that it? No, that was ridiculous. There were other karaoke bars she could have gone to. Besides, Yang wouldn't care who heard her sing, even if it was atrocious.

"Why did you tell me to stay away from here?" Blake thought out loud. Again, she thought about how Yang knew about the plans in the first place.

It scared her.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice asked, brimming with fear and desperation. Blake jumped in her seat, suddenly being addressed. She looked to her side to see Yang right next to her.

"Where did you come from?"

"Why did you come? I told you to tell them all not to come."

"I did, they're not here."

"You were included in that."

"Why can't I be here, what is happening?"

"There's no time! Just come with me, we can go out the back." Yang begged, tugging on Blake's sleeve. She pulled her hand away from the frantic girl as if she was about to dip it in acid.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean NO!" Blake told her. She didn't want to confront Yang like this in public, but with all the music and merriment, no one paid them any mind. "You have been acting weird all day. Actually, you've been acting weird since you 'met' Ruby!" Blake used air quotes.

"I don't have time to talk about Ruby right now."

"But there is something?"

Yang ran her hands through her hair. She took a shaky breath and looked back to Blake.

"There is something but I can't tell you. Now let's go!"

"I knew it! I knew you knew her!"

"Blake! Now is _not_ the time." Yang told her. She reached for her arm, but the raven-haired girl pulled it away before she could touch her. "Blake, you-"

"Tell me what's going on and I'll go with you."

"Blake, The-"

"Tell me!"

"HANDS IN THE AIR, THIS IS A ROBBERY!" A low booming voice shouted from behind Blake. Whipping around, she saw a large man with a rifle and a ski mask on. The music came to a halt and everyone ducked down. But Blake... she just stared dumbfounded at the man.

Yang knew this was going to happen, she was sure of it. She was right all along, she _was_ a criminal. This man was someone she worked with, he had to be. She turned back to Yang to see that she too was not ducking like the rest.

"You knew about this."

"I... I did."

"I was right. I-"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" The man yelled, pointing his gun at them.

But Blake didn't pay any attention to him, she didn't even hear him. She kept her eyes on Yang.

"How did you know about this, Yang?" Blake asked, her voice raising.

"Blake, stop." Yang whispered.

"No! You knew! What's going on? You said you weren't a criminal! Well this looks very criminal, Yang!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The man interjected again.

"Blake, please..." Yang whimpered, tears in her eyes. "Quiet down."

"NO! I've had enough! You better explain what's going on or-"

"THAT DOES IT!" The man shouted. Blake heard the sound of the man cocking his gun. As she was turning around, she heard the gun fire directly at her. She jumped at the sound, but found that she wasn't in any pain at all.

That's when she noticed that Yang was in front, her arms outstretched to protect her.

The man seemed as surprised as Blake and unloaded a couple more shots into the blonde.

He kept shooting her.

Yang.

Right in front of Blake.

"NO!" Blake shrieked as the man emptied his gun into the girl in front of her. And then, somehow, she pried the gun out of his hands and smashed the end of the weapon into the side of his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Faster than she should have been able to, Yang dropped the gun, grabbed Blake's hand and retreated out the back of the bar.

Blake couldn't speak for a minute, frozen in shock. She watched Yang stagger forward. She was hunched over, hugging herself tightly. Finally, she broke from her silent stupor, bursting into panic ridden sobs.

"Oh g-god! Oh god oh god oh g-god,Yang! Y-yang it's guh-gonna be ok!" Blake blubbered and she shakily moved over to Yang. She hadn't seen her injuries yet, but she knew it was gonna be bad. She knew that she got shot point blank at least five times (there may have been more, but she was too shocked to keep track). She knew that the chances of her surviving were low. But that wouldn't stop her from trying to save her. "Y-yang, you gotta l-let me see it. Let me h-help you."

"I'll be fine."

"You just g-got shot! Let me h-help!" Blake shakily shouted. She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing for an ambulance. The faster she got help, the larger chance she had of survival. She turned away from Yang as the operator picked up on the other line. "Yes, h-hello? W-we need help at-"

From behind her, Yang grabbed the phone out of her hand. Blake turned back and saw Yang still hunched over with Blake's phone up to her ear.

"Yes, there was an armed gunman at the karaoke bar on Fifth Street. He's been incapacitated."

"Yang! Yang, you need to tell them that you-"

"No one was hurt, an ambulance is not necessary." Yang told the operator and hung up the phone.

"Yang!" Blake cried. She grabbed the phone out of her hand, getting ready to call again. "What are you doing? Y-you need help!"

"I told you, I'm fine." She said, starting to walk away. "Go home."

Blake was stunned she was able to walk, let alone stand. But she was covering up her torso. Blake grabbed Yang's right shoulder and turned her around, determined to help the woman out. She refused to let her bleed out in some alley.

She prepared herself to see a bloody mess, to see the life substance trickling down Yang's mouth.

That wasn't what she saw.

There was no blood, not even one drop. Her clothes were torn where the bullets hit, but there wasn't even a scratch on her skin.

She saw her get shot. It happened right in front of her. And now here she was, completely fine save for her bullet riddled clothes.

"Blake."

"Wha... What?" Blake breathed, slowly stepping back.

"Blake, I... Um."

"What _are_ you?" Blake whispered.

Yang stepped closer to her.

"St-stay away from me!" Blake shouted.

"Blake..." Yang said, eyes tearing up.

She didn't even let her answer.

She ran off towards her apartment, scared and confused.

 **XxXxX**

Yang watched as Blake ran off from the alley. She hung her head and rubbed her shoulder in shame. She shouldn't feel ashamed, she was able to stop it, but... The way Blake looked at her. The words 'what are you?' echoed in her head.

It was a moment, that they weren't watching. A moment _they_ didn't know about. She was thankful, cause if they did... Who knows what they would have done to her. Yet... Now she was just alone with her thoughts of the event.

Blake must think she was some kind of monster, some freak. She... She couldn't tell her what she really was, but she wasn't a monster. She had to make this right. Yang was always good at coming up with plausible explanations. This one, however, was more difficult than the others.

" _Yang,"_ A voice called to her. Shivers ran down her back and she stiffened up. " _What are you doing here?"_

"Nothing," Yang curtly told them.

" _You've been off the radar a bit, We couldn't find you." The voice calmly explained. "What were you doing?"_

The voice was too calm.

"Nothing... I wasn't doing anything."

" _The second event was today, Yang."_

"Was it?"

" _You know it was."_

"And, what happened?"

" _It was prevented... somehow."_

"What do ya know..." Yang said, playing dumb.

" _Yang, you're only making this harder for her."_

"I don't know what you mean."

" _You prevented the second event. Now she has to deal with the third one."_ The voice explained, cutting to the point. " _And we both know how painful the third event is."_

Yang looked to the ground. She rubbed her face in frustration, running them up into her bangs and then down her long locks with a sigh.

" _Because you have served us so well in the past, we are giving you a warning this time."_ The voice continued. " _But let. It. Happen. Or else."_

And the voice was gone.

The third event.

They were right, it was the worst one. The inevitable one. Fate was fate, you couldn't mess with it without it messing with you. She knew it, it had to happen. And she would move on. She would be assigned another case with another person. She could just forget about all of this.

Forget the way her ebony hair flowed side to side when she walked. She could forget the way she smiled whenever she entered a book store, like a kid in a candy shop. She could forget the way she would talk faster when discussing her favorite authors. She could forget the sensation of hugging her, how right it felt.

She could just forget Blake.

But she didn't want to.

She didn't want her to become just another assignment. Even if she never saw her again, she wanted her to live a full life, not cramming as much life as she could in two months. Yang had been a bit of a rule-breaker in her youth, but it was always for a good cause.

Maybe she needed to become that rule-breaker again.

Maybe the third event didn't _have_ to happen.

 **XxXxX**

It took a while to walk to her apartment, but Blake had finally made it back.

Thank god.

After what had happened, she needed some sense of normalcy. She kept seeing the image of Yang getting shot right before her eyes. And the fact that she walked out unscathed. She thought that maybe they were in on it and they were fake bullets, but how would fake bullets rip through her clothes like that.

She slipped her key in the lock and found no resistance.

Ruby and Weiss.

At least they would be there to listen to her and tell her that she wasn't going crazy. She opened the door and found that they were both calmly waiting on the couch for her. It was strange though, usually the two would find things around her apartment to keep themselves preoccupied. Weiss would keep busy in the kitchen, making some sort of beverage or some snack they could all share and Ruby would grab some book from Blake's collection. This time, the were just waiting for her with serious expressions.

"Hey, glad you're back. We-... Is everything ok?" Ruby asked.

"No." The raven-haired girl honestly answered.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

Then Blake went on to explain the very strange things that had happened to her that day. How Yang showed up and knew things she shouldn't, how she knew that the robber would show up, the fact that she got shot multiple times, but was completely fine. All throughout this explanation, Ruby and Weiss never seemed phased by the events that occurred. When she finished her story, they shared a knowing look and nodded at each other.

"You don't think any of this is weird?" Blake asked, looking for some validation.

"Well, we actually came to talk with you about Yang." Weiss told her.

"You _both_ know her?"

"I only know _of_ her, but Ruby does." Weiss clarified.

"Ruby, please tell me." Blake begged. "How do you know Yang?"

Ruby looked down, took in a deep breath, and then made eye-contact with Blake.

"Yang is my big sister."

"What? But... She said that her sister was... Gone."

"Technically right on two accounts." Weiss commented.

"I'm getting there, one second." Ruby said.

"I'm so lost. Please just... Tell me what's going on."

"Alright, so... I'm not actually under witness protection. That was a lie Weiss came up with so nobody would dig into my background and find anything strange."

"Why would you need that?"

"Well, that's the thing. Ruby Rose is my actual name. There _are_ records of me and Yang out there."

"No." Blake retorted. "No, I looked for them."

"How far back?"

"I went back forty years, Ruby!"

"You didn't go back far enough."

"What?"

"The records of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are older than forty years." Ruby explained. She took a deep breath, as if she was preparing for what she would have to say next. "And those records will say that we died in 1937."

"What?" Blake asked, dumbfounded. "So you both took on the identities of these people who died in 1937?"

"No, we _are_ those people who died in 1937."

"But... You aren't dead." Blake argued. "What are you talking about?"

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other once again. Ruby sighed and rose from her seat. She stepped out into the middle of the room.

"It'd probably be easier if I just showed you." Ruby said. She closed her eyes in concentration as a light bathed her body. Soon after it covered her, a pair of brilliant silver-tipped wings burst out from her back, glowing radiantly. They flapped up and down and Ruby began to hover a foot or two off of the ground.

"You're... You're..." Blake stammered.

"I'm an angel. _That's_ what Yang is too. Except I did something that angels aren't supposed to do." Ruby said, looking over to Weiss with a sad smile. "I fell in love."


	8. Chapter 8: Past Virtues, Present Vices

**A/N: Heyo! Blue again! Finally, the twist has been revealed! I have been sitting on this for so long, drawing angel Yang for SO LONG, and I could hardly show them to ANYONE! It was rough. But now you know! Some of you called it from the start, but I'm happy that I threw a lot of you guys threw a loop. I wanted it to _feel_ like a normal life AU and then BAM! Angels. Just as a warning for this chapter, there is some old timey slang (not too much but still) so I hope no one gets thrown off by that. Thanks for all your feedback, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Lemme know what you think. Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

 **Chapter 8: Past Virtues, Present Vices**

"I... You..." Blake stammered, taking in the sight. This had to be a dream, right? Blake kept her eyes trained on Ruby but fumbled behind her for a seat. When she finally landed a hand on the arm of a chair, she clumsily sat down, shaking.

"It's a lot, I know. You should have seen Weiss when I first told her." Ruby said calmly, laughing at the memory. She floated down to the ground, making her wings disappear. The room felt so much dimmer than normal. Blake thought that Ruby's light might have shortened out her own lights somehow, but the more she thought about it, it was probably the fact that Ruby's light was just so much brighter.

Angels.

Ruby was an angel.

So was Yang.

This was... unbelievable.

"How did..."

"How did we become angels?" Ruby finished for Blake. "Ok, it's kind of a long story, so bare with me."

 **XxXxX**

1937

"'Ay, he started it, alright!" Yang yelled, standing up from her seat. She had clearly gotten into a fight, her trousers and top were both covered in dirt. If that wasn't enough, she was also sporting a black eye and had a trace of dried blood dripping from her mouth.

"Miss Xiao Long, Sit down!" headmaster Lionheart shouted. "I do not care who started the fight, you are aware of our policy on violence."

Yang slumped in the nearly broken chair he provided her. It was honestly a joke that the man had any policies at all. He tried to make the school more dignified, but who was he kidding. It was a run-down broken school for run-down broken kids. Ruby felt herself getting splinters from just sitting in the chair.

Not that she could really complain. They were lucky enough to get an education at all. People didn't really expect much from the pair, two orphaned half-sisters. Their father and Ruby's mother died in a car crash when they were still very young. And Yang's mom? Well she just left before Yang could even talk.

"You realize that it is only because of my charity that you can come here at all. You should count yourself lucky." The headmaster said with a long, drawn out sigh. "But instead, you two have given me nothing but grief."

"Nah, I'm the troublemaker here. Rubes is practically an angel."

"Oh really? And I suppose that you stole all those cookies on your own a couple months ago."

Busted. While it was true that Yang was mostly the one making problems, Ruby got wrapped up into her antics more often than not. She couldn't help it, Yang was always having fun, making the most of their sad little life. And nowadays, she needed that levity.

Everyone did.

"Yeah, but she didn't do anything this time." Yang defended. "I was the one who punched that guy's lights out. And the chump deserved it."

"Miss Xiao Long!"

"What? He was being an asshole!"

"Language!"

"This all wet, _egg_ told my sister that she was a waste of space and that it would be better if they just killed all of the orphans like her. You expect me to just let'em get away with that?"

"Miss Xiao Long, be quiet!" He boomed, standing up from his chair to tower over the blonde rascal. "I didn't want to do this, but I cannot let your insubordination go unpunished."

"Wait, please,sir!" Ruby spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. "Y-yang didn't mean any harm, honest. She was just looking out for me."

"I understand, Miss Rose. But the fact of the matter is that this is not the first time you two have been in my office."

"Wait." Yang interjected. "Wait...Sir."

Headmaster Lionheart raised an eyebrow at her sudden show of respect. The only people Yang _really_ showed respect to was her fellow orphans, and even then she was very causal around them.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk with you alone, please?"

The man considered it for a moment, and then nodded his head, gesturing Ruby to step out of the room. The girl in the red cape sat on the bench outside of his office and kicked her legs about. She felt awful, it was her fault that Yang got involved in the first place. But Cardin wouldn't stop, he kept teasing her, pulling on her cape (the only memento she had of her mother). She started crying, and that is when Yang saw what was going on and proceeded to beat the daylights out of the pill.

Ruby fiddled with the hem of her skirt, idly wondering when she'd be able to get out of the stuffy old uniform and get into her normal clothes. She wanted to put her slacks on, go back to her lumpy bed and forget this day ever happened. She laughed, thinking about how Yang didn't follow the dress code what-so-ever. She just wore her normal pair of trousers with the 'dress shirt' they provided all the girls, except she rolled up the sleeves. Yang never seemed to care what others thought of her. She would always say that the only person's opinion that mattered was Ruby's.

And Amber's of course. She was one of the younger girls in the orphanage that had taken a liking to the misfit sisters. She was left on the doorstep of the orphanage when she was just a tiny baby. Yang and Ruby watched her grow up before their eyes. They treated her as if she was their younger sibling, though no blood was shared between them.

The opening of the office door garnered Ruby's attention. Yang coolly walked out of the room with her hands folded behind her head.

"Come on, Rubes. Time to go home."

"What happened?" Ruby asked, no longer able to contain herself.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"What about you?"

Yang turned around to give her a melancholy smile.

"School's never really been my thing, I've always been a scrub. It's alright." Yang told her. "Besides, I'm seventeen. I was almost outta that joint, anyhow."

"Yang..."

"It's fine, Ruby. I'd rather see you get a good education." Yang said, giving her a large hug. "Now, let's get back."

The pair walked down the streets to the seedier part of Vale, down to the orphanage. Unfortunately for them, Miss Goodwitch was waiting at the top of the steps.

"Dammit." Yang swore. She put on a very cheesy smile for the woman who ran the orphanage. "Hello, Miss Goodwitch. You look lovely today."

"Don't even try it, Yang. The headmaster just called over the horn."

"Did he tell you what lovely and respectful ladies we are?" Yang asked facetiously.

"No he did not." She hissed. "I can't believe you threw away this opportunity, Yang. You really want to prove everyone right, don't you. You just want to prove that you won't amount to anything, don't you? Well congratulations, you're doing a bang up job."

The woman swiftly turned around and walked back inside. Yang hung her head.

"Yang."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Yang said, putting on a smile for her sister. But Ruby saw past it. Those words hurt her, they cut her to her very core.

Walking inside, they were immediately greeted by a pair of tiny arms doing their best to wrap around the two of them.

"Hey there kid." Yang chuckled, messing up Amber's hair. She looked up at them with a large smile. But it dropped when she saw Yang's eye.

"What happened, Yang?" She asked, letting go and pointing to her face. Her voice was filled with fear.

"Aw this? It's nothin'. You should see the other guy." Yang brushed off, kneeling down to maintain eye-contact with the small girl. The seven-year old giggled, her messy brunette bob bounced in time with her laughter.

"You're so tough, Yang. Will you teach me to fight like you? I wanna go to Jimmy's to train too."

"I don't think that's a good idea kid. Maybe when you're older."

"But you said that last year." Amber whined. "I wanna be strong like you."

"You don't have to work out to be as strong as Yang, Amber." Ruby informed her. She laughed as her small head tilted in confusion. "Why do you think Yang is strong?"

"She beats people up." She answered bluntly. Yang pinched the bridge of her nose. She really wasn't getting it.

"Ok, why do you think she does that?"

"They... they were being mean."

"Yeah, she stands up for what's right. For those who need her." Ruby honestly answered. "But you can do that without your fists too. You can do it with your mind."

"My mind?"

"Yeah, like Ruby." Yang said. "Ruby fights in her own way. Whenever someone is doing something wrong, she uses her words instead."

"But does that work?"

"Oh absolutely. You're smart, kid. Keep learning and you'll go far."

"Okay, but will you promise to take me to Jimmy's some time? I want to be strong in both ways, like both of you!"

"When you're older."

"Hmmph."

"Buuut in the meantime, how about we get some other kids together and play some games on the street."

Her eyes lit up at this. She ran off inside to grab some other kids, leaving Ruby and Yang to watch in amusement.

 **XxXxX**

After playing for a couple hours, Goodwitch called them all inside for dinner and bed. Ruby stared up at the ceiling, contemplating something that had stuck with her since leaving school.

Yang was seventeen, about to turn eighteen soon. She would be kicked out of the orphanage, into the real world. What would they do then? What would happen?

"Yang." Ruby whispered to the bed next to her.

"Yeah?"

"What happens... On your birthday?"

"Well I'd hope that you would say 'happy birthday, Yang'."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you mean."

"What will you do?"

"I was thinking about trying to find a job before that happens."

"Do you really think you can get a job?"

"I'm not sure, but I gotta try. Maybe Jimmy will let me work at the gym."

"He's not doing so well either."

"No one is, Ruby. We're all just trying to live another day."

"Will... will you visit me?" Ruby said, voice cracking with emotion.

"Ruby."

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm gonna miss you."

"Then... come with me."

"What?"

"I'll be eighteen, an adult. I could adopt you."

"You think Goodwitch would allow that."

"I think she just cares about getting these kids out of here. And maybe we can bring Amber too. I'll find a way to support the three of us."

"Do you really think that you could?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll never know if I don't try."

"Maybe I can work too in that case."

"Nah, Rubes. You gotta keep learning. I can figure it out."

"If you say so."

"Just imagine it though. You, me and Amber. A real family. Sounds pretty kippy, don't it?"

"Yeah, yeah I like the sound of that."

 **XxXxX**

The following day was luckily a Saturday. And that meant that Ruby didn't have to go to school. Which also meant she wasn't stuck in a lousy uniform all day. Yang and her got up real early to hit the streets. They first stopped by Jimmy's gym (catchy name, wasn't it?) so Yang could get a little workout in. The owner was a middle aged man who had a prosthetic right arm and leg, but he still was able to move with the best of them.

His full name was James Ironwood, he was a veteran who served until he lost the limbs. And even after that he wanted to keep going. He seemed intimidating, but he was a kind soul. Insisted that everyone call him Jimmy. Yang asked him about a job, but the man told her that he could barely afford the people he had hired already.

For the rest of the day, they wandered about Vale, checking out the familiar sights. They even decided to make the trek out to the park their parents took them to when they were small. A curtain of willow trees, a bed of flowers, the breeze. It was turning out to be a perfect day. They started heading back just before it was getting dark so they would make it back before curfew. The last thing they needed was Goodwitch mad at them again.

But, as they approached the building they called their home, Ruby got the feeling that was the last thing on the woman's mind. Smoke billowed, visible from a block away. They ran the rest of the way back to see what was the commotion.

Flames poured out of the orphanage like water from a gutter on a rainy day. A bunch of the kids and Goodwitch stood outside in sleepwear, in shock of the scene before them, some coughing from the smoke. The firemen were still no where to be seen though, but the flames rose higher and higher.

Yang ran up to Goodwitch.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! Someone shouted fire and we all got out of there."

Ruby swiveled around to count all the kids. Five were missing, including Amber.

"Some kids are still in there!" Ruby shouted in panic.

"What?" Yang shouted.

"We can't do anything until the firemen show up! No one can go in there, it's too dangerous!"

"Like hell! Come on Ruby. Let's go."

"NO, WAIT!" Was the last thing they heard as they rushed into the building, leaping over the flames. Looking around, they already spotted three of the missing kids on the first floor. They were in the corner of a room, cowering from the flames that threatened to bite.

"Hey! We need to leave!" Yang shouted at them. The one on the right (Ruby recalled that his name was Liam) shook his head vigorously.

"No! Too scary!"

"It'll be scarier to stay!" Ruby insisted. She outstretched her hand to them and took the hands of the child in the middle and the one on the left. Liam would not budge though. In the end,Yang had to pick him up and carry him outside. After dropping them off, the sisters ran right back into the burning building to find the other two. They scoured the first floor, hoping they wouldn't have to walk up the rickety stairs, but it appeared they had no other choice. They ran up stairs and found one girl, Sweetie they called her, banging on one of the doors.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked Sweetie, coughing from the smoke pouring into her lungs.

"Amber's in there! I can't... open... the door." She shouted in between coughs.

"Get out of here, we'll get her." Yang told her, covering up her mouth with her sleeve. It didn't completely stop her from inhaling the smoke, but it was better than directly inhaling the fumes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Get out, Sweetie!"

With that, Sweetie ran down the stairs and, hopefully, out of the building. Yang focused her attention on the door. She tried the handle, but found it to be too hot. Instead, she backed up and threw her body against the door with all her might, letting out a loud grunt. She did this multiple times, until it finally burst open.

"AAH!" Yang yelled out, gripping her shoulder.

"Yang! Are you alright?" Ruby asked in concern.

"I'm... fine... get Amber." She said through gritted teeth. Ruby jumped across the flames that danced across the wooden floor and searched for Amber. She was cowering on one of the bunks, gripping her tattered stuffed animal puppy.

"Amber! Amber we need to leave!" Ruby shouted, making her way over to the young girl. She snapped her head to the red head, but made no effort to move. "Amber, come with me!"

"I-I c-caaaan't."

"Yes you can! I know you can!"

"I'm t-too suh-scaaaared." The girl sobbed. "I-I'm not strong l-like you!"

"Yes you are! You are _so_ strong! But I need you to be extra strong for me right now!"

"B-but."

Ruby grabbed the frightened child's hand and looked into her eyes. Catching her attention, Ruby unhooked her red cape and draped it around Amber.

"You are strong, I believe in you!" Ruby said as calmly as she could. The girl looked back at Ruby and slowly nodded her head, shakily getting to her feet. Ruby held her hand as she led them through the burning wreckage. It would have been faster if Yang could have carried Amber, but there was no way that would be possible with her shoulder injured as it was.

They were just about free when Amber got her foot trapped in the floor. Yang stopped to help her get it out, twisting it with her one good arm. She finally got it free, but then Ruby noticed a large piece of wood that came hurtling down from the ceiling, right above Yang.

"YANG! LOOK OUT!" Ruby shrieked, pushing her sister out of harms way.

And then everything went black.

 **XxXxX**

When her vision came back, everything around her seemed pure white, it was almost blinding. There was no more burning building, no more smoke infiltrating her lungs, no more pain. Just pure white as far as she could see. And it stayed like this for a couple minutes. Hours? Who knew, time felt weird and arbitrary then for some odd reason.

And then, all of a sudden, Yang was right next to her, looking very distraught and sad. Tears ran down her face furiously.

"Ruby! Y-you're alive!" She sobbed, wrapping her sister in a very large hug.

"Actually, she's not. And neither are you." A sudden voice informed. Turning to face him, the sisters saw a man in gleaming armor with a pair of teal tipped wings.

"We're... Dead?" Ruby clarified.

"That is correct."

"But... We had so much to do..." Yang whimpered.

"Yes, you _still_ do." The man said with a smile. "Which is why you are being given this opportunity."

"What opportunity?" Ruby asked.

"Your final actions on earth were quite heroic and selfless. Putting others lives before your own. It's not an easy thing to do." He explained. "Therefore, we are giving you the chance to help more people."

"How can we help people if we're dead, chump?" Yang asked, tired of his cryptic responses.

"By becoming angels."

 **XxXxX**

Present

"Obviously, we took the offer. We had a second chance to help people, to do some good in the world. I could tell Yang was happy with it. She had a purpose, she amounted to something after all, not that anyone from our old lives would know that."

"So, where does Weiss come into this? Why did Yang act like she didn't know you if you were so close?" Blake answered, her mind swirling with all this new information abut Yang and Ruby.

"Weiss... was my charge."

"Charge?"

"The person I was assigned to help, like what you are to Yang."

"I'm Yang's charge?"

"Yes. When someone really needs help, they'll send an angel to help them out on a personal level. Kind of like undercover agents. Weiss had all this potential to do good, we could all see that." Ruby beamed, full of hope. "The problem was that she was... in a very dark place. We weren't sure if she would turn out the way she was meant to if she kept going the way she was."

Blake turned her attention to Weiss, who hung her head lower than before. She _was_ different back then. She had always known that Ruby helped her out of it, but she didn't know that it was Ruby's _job_.

"But... I started to develop feelings for Weiss. I tried to deny it, tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I was falling madly in love with my charge, and they knew."

"They?"

"The other angels, the ones that watched over specific cases." Ruby explained. "But... Yang didn't even know. Not until I told her."

"What did she say?"

"She... Didn't take it well. We got into a big fight over it and that was the last time we spoke... Before seeing her here... and later on that night."

"Wait, you didn't tell me you went to see her." Weiss said with mild confusion. "I told you not to go!"

"I'm sorry, I... I needed to know what was going on with Blake. And I didn't want to worry you."

"What do you mean 'what was going on with Blake'?" Blake asked.

"Well I can handle it ok? You trust me right?" Weiss asked.

"What's going on?" Blake tried to grab their attention once again.

"Of course I do! I'm sorry, I just panicked."

"HEY!" Blake shouted above them. They both turned to look at Blake. "Is something going to happen to me?"

"It's... complicated." Ruby answered.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked. "What does she mean?"

"I don't know, she can't even explain it to me." Weiss told her.

"I can't say anything. If I do, I could just make things... worse."

"What? But, nothing has-" Blake started, but recalled what had recently happened to her since meeting Yang. "Meeting her wasn't an accident, she was sent to save me from that car."

"Yes."

"Why was she spending time with me, then?"

"Part of her job was probably to teach you some sort of lesson. Get you to enjoy your life."

Well she certainly did that. Blake had been having more fun, doing more, actually living. Taking chances. But was that all Yang was supposed to do?

"Ruby, how come the bullets didn't hurt Yang? I know for a fact that you've gotten hurt before."

"Well that's because she's a complete angel. I'm clipped."

"Clipped?"

"We aren't supposed to fall in love with anyone, let alone our charges. I chose Weiss, so they took away my immortality." Ruby explained. "I still retain much of my power, but now I age and I can die again."

"That doesn't sound bad. You get a second chance at life!"

"True, but... I have no idea what will happen when I die again. There could be punishments waiting for me. And I have no connections to the angels anymore. I can't hear and see them, and they can't see or hear me. It's probably why they sent Yang in to help. They couldn't get much information on you."

"What do you mean?"

"When clipped angels come into contact with humans, complete ones can't see those interactions. They are blocked from seeing it. The reason that Yang acted as if she didn't know me was because she's not allowed to talk to me. It's believed that complete angels will get tempted if they talk to clipped angels, so they are completely cut off from each other. And honestly they're right, they need as many angels as they can get. They can't afford to keep losing them." Ruby said. "I was selfish, but I don't regret my decision. Not for one single day." Ruby sat down beside Weiss and squeezed her hand.

This was so much for Blake. A whole new world that she knew nothing about. It was hard enough getting used to living in Vale, but now she had to deal with angels? She couldn't believe that she had fallen for a literal angel, one that she had no chance with either.

It was as Ruby had said, she was just doing her job. It was the reason she hadn't seen much of her anymore, her job was over. She didn't need to be around her anymore. She wasn't worth her time.

"But Yang... She's not coming back, is she?"

"I don't think so." Ruby replied. "She's done her job. In normal circumstances, she would probably wipe your memory, but she can't do that because of me."

"I wish she could." Blake honestly whispered.

"Oh, Blake." Weiss said sympathetically. "You really liked her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I really did."


	9. Chapter 9: Warning

**A/N: Hey everyone! Blue here! We are soooo close to the conclusion of this story. Only a few chapters left! Whooo! Thanks for all your feedback and support. 100 followers and 50 favorites? I feel so blessed I could cry. Oh! I went back and edited chapter 6: who are you? I wasn't satisfied with how it turned out. So give it a little look. The changes are after Yang tells Blake that they're going home. I hope you guys like this chapter too! Let me know what you think with a lil review! Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY (I forget this thing all the time, _siiigh_ )**

 **Chapter 9: Warning**

Blake's life went back to normal. As normal as it could with all the information she had obtained. She went to work, turned down all offers to go out, went home and read until she was tired. Then she would fall asleep and start her day all over again. She didn't even _attempt_ to start on the story for Ozpin, her creativity was shot.

And, throughout the day, she would constantly think about the blonde. Wondering who she was helping this time. Did she have a new charge? She must have. It was the reason she wasn't around anymore.

Did they also get close to kissing too?

Whatever, it didn't matter anymore. Yang's job was done, she didn't need her help anymore. She must have learned her lesson or she would have heard from Yang at some point. It was fine, Blake would be fine. If she survived Adam, she can survive this.

Then why did it still hurt so much.

It hurt to know that the girl she had spent so much time only spent time with her because she had to.

It hurt to know that this girl was treating everyone as she treated her, she wasn't anything special. She only took the shots for her because she knew that she wouldn't get hurt.

It was just her job.

It was work for her.

Like editing for Blake, not something she particularly enjoyed, but something she had to do.

She hadn't even come to explain herself. She never tried to. Blake was alone once again and once again she had felt like utter garbage.

Idly she wondered if Yang would come back if she realized how miserable she was. That was part of her job, right? To make her 'happy' and 'enjoy life'? Ugh. It sounded like something out of one of her romance novels. The angel was sent to protect, but fell in love instead. A forbidden love that they tried to hide, but to no avail. She read this book, and in most cases, they were happy in the end.

That was _if_ the angel loved the girl. Which she clearly did not.

That was _if_ she meant something other than a job. Which she clearly did not.

That was _if_ this was a fairy-tale. Which this clearly was not.

"Miss Belladonna?" A voice called.

"Huh?" She so eloquently responded. Behind her was Mr. Ozpin. "Oh, Hello, sir."

"Ozpin."

"Ozpin. Right. Is everything okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said, venturing further into her cubicle. "You seem rather distracted today."

"Yes, life has been a bit hectic." Blake said.

 _More like afterlife has been hectic._ Blake mused. She had to stifle the laughter from her unspoken joke.

She wondered if Yang would have appreciated that one.

"Hmm, yes it does get that way from time to time, doesn't it." Ozpin hummed in thought. "Why don't you take the day off to organize your life a bit."

"Wait, no sir-"

"Ozpin."

"Ozpin. I'm fine, I can still work just fine."

"Blake." Ozpin said softly. He hardly ever used her first name unless he had something important to say. "This isn't a punishment. I'm simply concerned for your well-being. I urge you to take the next couple days off and sort things out. If you overwork yourself, you'll never get better and you'll never be able to write that story for me."

"Yes, Ozpin."

"Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Thank you, Ozpin."

Blake packed up her things for the day and dragged herself out of the building. By this point, she knew the way home by heart, she no longer needed a gps.

But her mind went back to the time when she _did_ need one. How it didn't lead to where she wanted to go, but to Yang. Now that she thought about it, those weren't accidental meetings at all. Yang didn't even _need_ to exercise, did she?

She cursed herself. She was sent home to sort out the problems in her life, not exacerbate them.

She couldn't help it though. She missed the angel. The _literal_ angel in her life that encouraged her. The angel that made her believe in herself again.

It was all some assignment, not genuine care. Blake tried to remind herself, hoping it would help her detach from the woman. Unfortunately, it only made her feel worse. Unrequited feelings were downright painful.

Blake would insist they weren't going on dates, but she knew in her heart that she _wanted_ them to be dates. She wanted to date Yang. She wanted to be near her, to hug her again. She wished that she had just kissed her that day after the movies. In the field too. But obviously Yang didn't want to, it would have just messed things up for her.

She _seemed_ like she wanted to kiss her. Maybe that was also part of her job, to make her feel wanted.

Mission successful. For a short time, she felt wanted by Yang. And it was wonderful.

But that time was over and she had to move on. She had to forget Yang. Forget the way she laughed in that carefree manner. Forget all her bad jokes. She had to forget how warm and safe she felt in her arms. Forget her voice and the way it made her knees go weak every time she said her name.

She had to-

"Blake." Someone called from a nearby alley. Blake tried so hard to ignore it. She told herself it was simply her imagination. She was just thinking about the way she said her name, she wasn't actually there.

She told herself that she was just going crazy.

"Blake, please. I need to talk to you." She continued. The girl being called looked down the alley and saw the person who started it all.

Yang was standing in the alley, looking more paranoid than last time (if that was even possible). Her eyes darted all about, seeming to search for people who might be listening in on their conversation. Her blonde mane was frazzled and looked like she was nervously running her fingers through it all night.

But, god she still looked so good.

"Go away, Yang." Blake found herself saying.

 _Please stay, I miss you._ Her mind screamed.

"Blake, I can explain... You see I was actually... um... wearing a bullet proof vest... And I work for the government! Which is why I couldn't tell you anything about my work. I have been recruited to-"

"Don't bother lying." Blake spat. "I know who you are. W _hat_ you are."

"You... I... How did-"

"Ruby told me."

Yang's eyes widened and she looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Sorry for lying to me? Or sorry for making me think that you actually cared about me? That you actually wanted to be around me?" Blake accused, taking a step with each bitter question. Yang backed up a little, but tried to keep her ground.

"I do care about you! I wanted to be around you!"

"No, it was just your job! _I_ was a job!" Blake shouted pointing an accusing finger in Yang's direction. Her voice cracked with emotion, hoarse and filled with pain.

"No!"

"Stop lying!"

"Ok, maybe it started out that way-"

"And those chance meetings, they weren't chance."

"... No."

"I can't believe this, I can't believed I fooled myself. I should have known it was too good to be true. You're completely gorgeous and perfect and gregarious. Why would you ever want to hang around someone like me?"

"I-"

"No! Don't even try! You're job is done, isn't it?"

"Technically yes, but-"

"Then why are you still here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"I have nothing more to say to you! You're done here! So leave!"

"Blake!"

"Just go!"

"B-Blake." Yang said, on the verge of tears.

"Are you even listening to me? I said g-" Blake started but was cut off by Yang pressing her lips against hers. Blake had not been prepared for the sudden show of affection, but soon found herself melting. It was desperate and needy, as if Yang was trying to show her how much she really cared. She grabbed her left hand with hers and used her right hand to run through her ebony tresses.

It was, for lack of a better word, heavenly.

Blake gave into the kiss completely, deepening it to fully feel all of the emotions Yang tried to keep hidden from her before. She could feel it all. There was so much adoration and affection for Blake.

Maybe even love, but she wasn't quite sure.

But beneath that, there was fear. A gnawing fear about what was to come. As soon as she felt tears hit her cheek from Yang, the girl broke off the kiss. She did not stay too far though. She rested her forehead against hers, her lilac eyes staring into Blake's own amber ones.

"You need to listen to me, Blake. You need to stay inside for the next three days." Yang softly told her, still crying. She quickly took the pack off of her back and handed it to Blake, never breaking eye-contact. "There should be enough supplies in here for three days. Don't answer your door, don't answer your phone, don't go outside. If you really need something, call Ruby and Weiss."

"Yang, _what_ is going on?"

"I can't say, and I really need to go soon. They can't see me right now, but that won't last. They think I'm on another assignment. But it won't take long to figure out that I'm not there."

"You... You're not supposed to be here."

Yang's lips curved into a small sad smile. Blake wanted to cup her face and pull her in for another kiss at seeing that, but she needed to hear her answer. Did she really break the rules for her?

"No, I don't know what they would do if they knew what I just did."

Her heart skipped a beat hearing this.

Yang... disobeyed her orders. She came back for _her_. All because she cared for her. Her job was done, but she was still here, as much as she could be. She was still trying to protect Blake.

That also scared her though. What did she need to be protected from? Did danger still lurk around the corner?

"Yang, please tell me." Blake begged. "What happens if I go outside?"

"I have to go."

"Yang, wait." Blake panicked, she didn't want the girl to go. She wanted her there. To feel her warmth. To feel safe.

"There's no more time. Just stay inside!" Yang said, backing up. A brilliant light surrounded her, just like Ruby. She caught a glimpse of her lavender tipped wings before she disappeared from sight. Blake was left alone holding Yang's pack that was filled with supplies.

It was still warm, like the girl it came from.

 **XxXxX**

It had been two days, and Blake was pretty sure whatever was supposed to happen had subsided. She received a large influx of calls, but ignored them all. She tried to enjoy her time away from all the insanity, but that was all she could think about. She glanced over at the bag Yang had given her, a black drawstring bag with neon yellow markings.

Very Yang.

She couldn't seem to occupy her mind well enough these past two days. She tried reading the book Yang had given her, but found herself re-reading the same damn page over and over again, unable to concentrate. She had similar results when trying to work on the story for Ozpin. The piece that was supposed to blow his socks off and land her her own book contract. It was all nonsense, no coherent ideas would adhere to the page.

With a sigh, she closed her laptop. She couldn't get anything done, she couldn't enjoy anything. And she was still supposed to stay here for another twenty-four hours.

This was harder than she thought.

Glancing over to the coffee table, she looked at her cellphone. The object hadn't made a sound in quite a while, so she picked it up off the table and unlocked it.

There were only three numbers she trusted to call over the past two days, but she only tried calling one.

Just one.

" _I'm sorry, the number you have called has been disconnected, plea-"_ The kind feminine voice taunted. Blake hung the phone up before she could finish her automated spiel. She really wanted to talk to Yang again, even though it might be dangerous for both of them. She didn't care at this moment, she just needed the blonde.

The danger had to be gone by now, right? She wasn't getting frantic calls anymore, everything must be ok.

So with that, Blake ended her house arrest a day early.

Figuring that Yang would probably be watching her, she decided to just wander about Vale. The blonde would find her eventually, she knew it.

"Yang!" She shouted down the street, ignoring the looks she was receiving. She couldn't care less what they thought. "Yaaaang, where are you?"

She eventually stopped calling out her name, her voice was getting hoarse from it's extended use. She didn't normally shout this loud. Ever.

The raven-haired girl was actually rather impressed with herself, she really _had_ learned the streets of Vale. All the walks with Yang had really paid off. She could fully navigate her way through the town... and only had to pull out her gps once.

By the time it started getting dark, she had given up on finding her that day. She sighed and started to head home.

 **From shaaaaadoooows-**

She slipped her phone out of her pocket and saw the name 'Ruby Rose' flash, accompanied by a picture of Ruby sticking her tongue out at the camera. Pressing the 'accept' button, Blake lazily slid the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Ruby." She answered coolly, still walking back to her apartment.

" _Blake! Where are you?"_ Ruby frantically asked.

"I'm... out?"

" _You need to come back right now!"_

"I was just about to, why?"

" _He's out Blake, he escaped! He-"_ Weiss added fearfully.

"Hello, my love." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

Blake froze in her tracks, her phone slid out of her hand and crashed to the ground. Slowly turning, she saw him.

Adam.

Standing there in his prison uniform, covered in blood that wasn't his own, brandishing a large kitchen knife.

"You won't believe how hard it was to find you, but you just made it so much easier for me." Adam smoothly said. "God, it's so good to see you, Blake. We have so much to catch up on."


	10. Chapter 10: The Third Event

**A/N: Hey everyone! Blue again. Finally bringing this chapter to you guys. Now there is one more chapter left after this one, we are just about at the end! Whooo! Sorry for not responding to any of the reviews this time! Life got a little crazy. But I do read them all and appreciate your feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Chapter 10: The Third Event**

Her boots clamored fearfully down the concrete path before her. She dare not look behind. She just kept running. Heavy footsteps followed in her wake, pounding with fury. His anger was palpable, thick in the air. Suffocating Blake as she desperately attempted to escape his wrath.

She turned.

Never did she think she would ever have to be put in the position of literally running for her life. She thought she was safe, protected.

She was wrong.

She turned.

She turned into a dead end. This realization dawned on her too late, and she felt the man's footsteps slow as she reached the wall. When she turned to face him, his lips contorted into something similar to a smile, but almost primal. Step by step, he drew in. Blake backed up as far as she could, but found no relief pressed up against the wall. There was no way out. No escape. No real plan.

 _No one is here to save me this time._ She thought with morose resignation, before the man rushed towards her.

No.

She could not give up now. Not after everything that she had been through. She was a survivor. She was _stronger_ then this.

So right when the man was about to plunge the knife into her, she side-stepped and let him run into the bricks. He grunted and swiveled to face her again.

"You are truly cruel, Blake." He seethed. "You let them lock me up, you don't write, don't call."

"Leave me alone!" Blake cried, tears running down her face. It was part fear and part fury. She didn't know which one was stronger right now, but she didn't care. It was keeping her alive.

Adam went for another stab, this one grazed her side. Wincing, she grabbed his arm as it slid past her and brought her knee up to the man's elbow, disarming him. While he screamed out in pain, she felt for the weapon with her feet and kicked it behind her, the metal clanked loudly against the concrete floor.

"RRRAAA!" The enraged man roared, punching Blake in the face. She released his arm and brought her hands up in defense. She tried to block his attacks, but the blow to her head made her feel woozy. When he seemed to tire marginally, she took the time to fight back. She landed two jabs to his face and tried to throw in a right hook. Adam, however, was ready for that one. He caught her fist and grinned madly.

"You forget who taught you that combo?" He said, twisting her fist and kneeing her in the chest.

"Aaah!" Blake screamed in pain. He released her fist, moving towards the knife again. Her body protested, but Blake forced herself to rush the man once again. She tackled him to the ground, he clearly had thought the fight was over.

No.

Far from over.

She wasn't done yet.

She wrestled to pin him to the ground, but he was far stronger than her and pinned her first. He released a flurry of blows to her abdomen and a couple to her face. Her left eye was already swelling up, she could feel it.

He scrambled off to reach the knife. Before he could touch it, Blake gave it one last go. She jumped onto his back and tried to strangle him into submission. He struggled against her grip, staggering to his feet. But she felt his knees start to give, and Blake felt hopeful. She could win! She could-

 **Wam!**

All of a sudden, Adam had hurdled himself against a wall to dislodge Blake.

 **Wam!**

Blake was pretty sure _that_ one broke a rib. She screamed out, but still maintain her grip. She wouldn't let go. She would survive. She would-

 **Wam!**

This time, Blake's head smashed into the brick wall.

Hard.

She felt herself drop off of Adam and onto the concrete ground. Placing her hand on her head, she found a warm sticky substance there.

It was blood. There was a lot of it.

She didn't feel the pain though, everything just felt hazy and unreal. Even as Adam savagely kicked her rib-cage. Over and over. It was dulled and surreal to her, as if she was merely a spectator. But this was very real and it was happening to her.

And there wasn't anything she could do.

She was going to die here. She should have listened to Yang. This is what she was trying to prevent.

"I'm... Sorry... Yang." Blake whispered.

Adam must have heard it, because he stopped his attack and got in her face. He was screaming something, but she couldn't hear him.

She was just numb, and growing more numb as time went on. Tears trickled down her face. It was about the only sensation she was still aware of. Something about that was sad to Blake. That the last thing she would ever feel would be tears.

Adam had apparently grown bored of toying with her and walked over to grab his knife once again. Slowly he turned and stomped towards her, grinning like the madman he was. He made it as slow as possible, knowing there was no more fight left in her. She didn't feel like moving at all, she didn't even know if she would be able to.

He was now right above her, tightly gripping the gleaming weapon. She hoped that it would be quick. She hoped that it would be painless.

She hoped that she would see Yang in the afterlife.

He raised his weapon, ready to strike. Blake's vision grew darker and darker, no longer able to fight off unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was a flash of bright yellow.

And then darkness.

 **XxXxX**

When Blake came to, she expected to see a scenery of pure white, just like Ruby had described to her. She expected to feel at peace, restful.

She did not.

When she woke, she was in immense amounts of pain, particularly in her head and abdomen. She tried to pry her eyes open, but found that only the right one would do so, the left one was far too swollen for her to see anything out of it.

But she was clearly not in a pure white scenery. She heard a rhythmic beeping and suddenly aware of the needle that was stuck in her arm. It was hooked up to a bag of some sort of liquid.

A hospital. She was in a hospital. How did that happen? Did someone stop him? Did someone find her? Yes her abdomen was sore, but she didn't feel the sharp pain of a stab wound. With all of these swirling thoughts, one prevailed above all of them. One that dumbfounded her.

She survived.

Blake felt another presence by her side. Slowly and painfully moving her head to the side, she saw a sight she never thought she would _ever_ see. Sitting in a chair, passed out, was Yang in a hospital gown. She had clearly been in some sort of scuffle. She had taken a couple blows to the face, some bandages around her head, and her right arm in a sling.

But... Angels don't get hurt.

Maybe she was faking it? So that she could be here with her?

No, that didn't make any sense either.

Yang suddenly shifted about, as if she had been fighting off sleep and Blake just happened to catch her when she was nodding off. When she saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at her, she practically leapt out of her seat. Before she could reach Blake, she gripped her side with her left arm and winced.

That was real. Her pain was definitely real right there.

"Blake, you're finally awake!" Yang exclaimed through the pain.

"Yang? What.. happened?" She asked, bringing a hand to her head. That proved to be a mistake, as it brought even more pain to the raven-haired girl.

"Careful!" Yang chided, full of worry. "You don't want to make it worse."

"What?"

"You got a concussion, a pretty bad one... Among other injuries."

"Right, I was..." Blake said groggily trying to recall what had just happened.

Adam! She sprung upright in the hospital bed, another mistake. Everything just hurt.

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed, coming right up to the side of her bed. "Here, calm down and lay back."

"Where's Adam? He was there! He was... he-" Blake said, her voice quivering with fear.

"He's back in jail where he belongs."

"Wha... How?"

"Well, long story short, I beat the crap out of him." Yang bluntly explained. "He did get some good shots in, but you should see him. He's muuuuuuch worse off."

"Wha- You're... you're hurt." Blake observed "I thought angels couldn't get hurt."

"... Complete angels can't." Yang answered quietly. "But I stopped being one the moment I stopped the bastard from plunging his knife into you."

"You're..."

"Clipped." Yang confirmed. "Yeah, I am. Gotta say, it's a bit strange. I haven't been in a real fight in eighty years... It's a lot more painful than I remember it being."

"But... You gave up being a complete angel. Why?"

"Blake." Yang said with a meaningful smile. "I think we both know the reason."

"You... You fell... for me?"

Yang looked down at her left hand, and gripped it tightly.

"I did. I... Fell for you, Blake. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't." Yang admitted. "I... um... I love you, Blake. A-and I couldn't follow their orders anymore."

"What were their orders?"

Yang grew silent and sat back down in her seat. She took a deep breath and put a serious expression on her face.

"They send angels for... many different reasons. Most of the time, they don't see us, invisible guardians. There are, however, some cases that need more... help? No, that's not the right word. Um... Assistance? No..."

"A human touch?" Blake supplied. Yang smirked at her.

"Exactly. You really _are_ meant to be an author." She chuckled, but the mirth did not last. "These circumstances are usually reserved for guardian angel positions. People who need to be protected closely. But not always..."

"What... are the other reasons?" Blake asked, a bit afraid of her answer.

"Sometimes... people are fated to die, it's just how it goes. Now, when said person does not feel like their life has been fulfilling, they often have a hard time moving on into the afterlife. So we are sent in to help them fulfill everything before their death. Think of it as the Make a Wish Foundation, except they don't _know_ they're going to die."

"I... was fated to die?"

"... Yes." Yang reluctantly answered. "When such an event occurs, it comes in threes. The first death chance is sudden and unexpected. The car. We usually prevent the first one and then help our charges out. The second is frightening. The robber at the karaoke bar. This is the one we shoot for."

"Pun intended?" Blake deadpanned. Yang's eyes lit up at her unintentional joke.

"A happy accident." Yang beamed. "Anyways, we go for this one. Get everything set and done before the third one."

"What's the third one?"

"It's traumatic, brutal, painful. It's the worst way to die." Yang explained. "I was supposed to let you die at the bar. They saw that I was getting close to you. That you were starting to piece everything together. So they took me off and assigned me to another case."

"But you didn't."

"But I didn't." Yang confirmed. "I couldn't. They also found out about our meeting the other day. It's the reason I couldn't come to you when you called for me on the streets. They made me observe it happen, just to make sure I didn't try anything. I did anyways."

"So." Blake started, swallowing the lump she had in her throat to ask the question that was burning in her mind. "What happens if the third one is prevented? Does it get worse?"

"Well first of all it takes a lot to stop the third one, but once it has been changed, so has fate."

"You changed fate?"

"Yup. And I honestly have no idea what's gonna happen next. But I do know that you are safe now, and that's all that matters to me."

Yang rose from her seat. And leaned in close to Blake.

"I love you." Yang whispered. "I love everything about you. And I would change fate a million times if it meant that you were safe and sound."

"I." Blake started, her heart hammering in her chest at the confession. She had said it earlier too, but something about the way she said it in conjuncture with her proximity made it all more real.

"It's... Alright if you don't feel the same. I just... I thought you shoul-"

This time, it was Blake's turn to surprise Yang with a kiss. It was her turn to pour her emotions into the act of affection. She did the best she could from her hospital bed, shakily raising her hand to gingerly bring Yang in closer. It was much shorter then their other kiss (and a bit painful, if she was being honest), but Blake thought she got her point across.

"I love you too." Blake told her, her voice cracking with emotion. "I'm just so happy that you feel the same."

Yang beamed at the girl, using her left hand to wipe some of Blake's tears away, careful to mind her swollen eye. She leaned into the blonde's hand, but winced as the contact only caused her more pain.

"Sorry!" Yang said, drawing her hand away as if she had just touched a hot stove. "Are you ok? I probably shouldn't have-"

"Yang, I'm fine." Blake told her with a weak smile. "I'm just sore. I'm sure you are too."

"Eh, don't worry about me." Yang waved with her left hand. "I just-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door to the room opened up and a stern looking nurse walked in.

"Oh, Miss Belladonna! You're awak-... Miss Smith? I told you to stay in bed!" The middle aged woman snapped at Yang, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh-oh, busted." Yang muttered.

"Miss Smith?" Blake asked, a smile tugging at her mouth.

"You have been nothing but trouble. First you refused to be treated until we took care of Miss Belladonna, then you kept getting out of _your_ room to see _her_!" The nurse complained. Blake glanced over at 'Miss Smith' and her grin just grew. Was she blushing?

Oh she was definitely blushing.

"So we moved you into the same room on one condition. And what was that condition, Miss Smith?"

"That I...uh... stay in bed?"

"That you STAY in bed!" The nurse shouted. "Did you forget that you were stabbed?"

"You were what?!" The bed-bound girl exclaimed. The blonde by her side raised her hand in front of her.

"In the arm! It's not even that bad!"

"And you have a wrist fracture." The nurse added.

"I haven't thrown a right hook in a while." Mumbled Yang to Blake.

"And don't forget about that fractured rib!"

"Yang!" Blake shouted.

"And now you have upset Miss Belladonna."

"I'm pretty sure you were the one who-"

"Bed. Now!" She scolded. Yang jumped at this and quickly scrambled into the bed adjacent to Blake's. The nurse eyed Yang for a minute, watching her scoot into bed and draw the sheets over her legs. "Now, Miss Belladonna. I'll send a doctor in later to check on your injuries, but it looks like you and your girlfriend will be able to go home today."

"G-girlfriend?" The raven-haired girl squeaked.

"Good! Thank you, Nurse Hilda!" Yang said hastily. Nurse Hilda eyed the blonde and then went about her business checking Blake's vitals. Over the nurse's shoulder, the bed-bound Blake shot her a look of confusion. Yang just grimaced a bit and mouthed 'sorry' to her. When the nurse was done, she wordlessly wrote down something and left the room. An awkward silence filled the room and Yang just sheepishly laughed. "Yeah, she's a cranky one. Nurse Robyn was _much_ nicer."

"Um, girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah." Yang scratched the back of her head. "I told them that so they would let me stay with you. I'm reeeal sorry."

"Well... It's not like it's a lie... right?" Blake told her, a bit shy at the admission. Yang on the other hand, was unabashed in her giddiness.

"Yeah! I mean, if that's ok with you!"

"Of course it is. 'Miss Smith'." She cheekily responded. "I assume you didn't want to set off any alarms by using your _real_ name?"

"Yeeeah. It wouldn't bode well if they found out that I died eighty years ago. Especially since I'm gonna be around a while." Yang explained, examining her right arm in the sling.

"I'm glad." She told her. She felt a giddiness, knowing that Yang would be staying.

That she would be staying with her.

Yang once again chose to forgo the nurses instructions and hopped out of bed. She hobbled over to Blake and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too." She smiled. "Now, you must be thirsty. I'll see about gettin' something for ya."

"Nurse Hilda will probably yell at you again." Blake warned.

"Eh, let her yell." Yang waved off with her good arm. "My _girlfriend_ needs water, so I'm gonna get her water." She stroked her hair one last time and headed for the door.

Before she could reach it though, the door started to swing open again. The blonde took a step back to stay behind the door (indeed afraid of the wrath of Nurse Hilda). But it wasn't the nurse who stepped through the door.

"Where is she? I... Oh god! Oh god,+ she's alive! Ruby, she's ok!" Weiss cried out as she stormed into the room. The red-head followed right behind her. Ruby brought her hands up to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. Weiss also looked as if she had been crying as well.

"Blake!" Ruby whimpered. Weiss and her ran up to the side of her hospital bed. "You're ok! You're alive! I... How? I mean I'm not complaining, but you were-"

"Destined to die?" Blake answered a bit too calmly. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and then back to Blake in shock.

"You knew?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I just found out. Would've liked to have known that earlier."

"I-if I told you, that could have messed things up more." Ruby admitted. "You're... really calm about this."

"Well it could be the pain medication I'm on. But I'm also... not alone in this." Blake told her. The couple looked confused, so the raven-haired girl nodded her head behind them. Turning around, they finally noticed the fourth person in the room. Yang stood there, shifting on her feet and rubbing her shoulder with her good arm. Ruby gasped upon seeing her sister and backed up a few steps.

"H-hey Rubes." Yang weakly said with a timid smile. "Guess I... Finally get it."

Upon hearing that, Ruby launched herself onto Yang, crying and hugging her. Yang let out a moan, as the affection caused her more pain than anticipated. Still, she did her best to reciprocate the hug, wrapping her left arm around her sister. And Blake could see the tears spilling down Yang's eyes as she held her sister for the first time in almost ten years.

"R-ruby. I'm suh-so sorry!" Blubbered Yang. But Ruby just shook her head and laughed through her tears.

"Don't, Yang. It's fine. I love you."

"I love you too, Rubes." Yang cried, blubbering even more. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, sis. I'm glad we can talk again. Those years apart sucked. I went through puberty again with out my big sis.

Yang laughed at that and pulled away from the embrace. But she kept her left hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, now."

 **XxXxX**

"Thank you so much for your help." Weiss politely thanked the nurse as she wheeled Blake out of her room, the two other girls following close behind.

"Not a problem! Just keep an eye on those two and don't hesitate to call if there are any complications." Nurse Robyn informed her. Yang leaned in closer to Blake and she could practically hear the smile on her face, anticipating her cheeky comment.

"See I told you she was the nice one. The other one was a real witch." The blonde whispered.

"Yang!" Blake scolded, but a giggle betrayed her.

"Hey! Hilda! Where's your broom!" Yang practically shouted. Weiss turned quickly on her heels to face Yang, a look of horror on her face.

"This is a professional establishment that-" Weiss started, harshly, but stopped when Ruby put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother, Weiss. Yang was never one for authority."

"And yet you were the one who fell first." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well that's because I met the most amazing, intelligent, super-duper amazing girl of all time."

"You said 'amazing' twice."

"Uh, yeah! That's how _amazing_ you are!" Ruby said as if it was a fact of nature that everyone should know. Weiss simply grumbled, unsure of what to say. Ruby laughed at her girlfriend's embarrassment and laced her free hand with Weiss'. The other hand was carrying a bag full of... Actually Blake didn't know what it was full of.

Yang and Ruby's reunion was cut a bit short when Nurse Hilda made a reappearance with the doctor in tow. The blonde angel practically flew back to her bed and put on the cheesiest grin she could muster. In order to let the doctor do her check up, Ruby and Weiss were forced to leave the room. The concussion she knew about, but the doctor revealed that there was extensive bruising along her torso and on her back. No wonder she was so sore. She also, like Yang, had a fractured rib. Yang made a joke about them matching (Which made Hilda glare at her). Yet the doctor concluded the same thing as Nurse Hilda; She would be able to go home that day.

When their 'visitors' were allowed back in, only Weiss entered. Apparently Ruby needed to 'grab somethings for the first couple days' or something like that? The air in the hospital room with just Weiss, Yang and Blake was... Tense. While it was clear that Ruby had forgiven Yang, Weiss did not seem to have the same sentiment. She was civil and polite, but regarded Yang with cold indifference. An outsider would not be able to tell this, but Blake had known Weiss for _years_. She knew when Weiss Schnee was holding a grudge.

And luckily,Yang caught on too and was mostly silent. Ruby finally returned just as they were about to be discharged, carrying a large tote bag in one hand. Weiss looked over at Ruby with love in her eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She let go of her hand and resumed Pushing Blake out of the hospital.

"Ugh, my legs are fine. Why can't I just walk out myself?" Blake moaned.

"It's just hospital protocol." Weiss informed her.

"Oh boy." Blake sighed.

"Here we go." Ruby added.

"What?" Weiss squeaked.

"She's gonna go on one of _those_ spiels."

"Yup!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"She'll talk about the duty we have as patients in a _prestigious_ hospital." Said Blake, dramatically.

"And how lucky we are to have their help, and the _least_ me can do is follow the rules as they have laid them out." Ruby almost recited, impersonating Weiss.

"I like to follow the rules! Sue me!"

"Yang, this woman actually _likes_ Jury Duty." Ruby said, looking over to her sister.

"It's a civic _privilege_!"

"Nerd!" Blake facetiously 'hid' with some coughs.

"Ugh, you two are the worst!"

As the pair laughed at the ivory-haired girl's expense, a black car pulled up to the curb. Blake wasn't entirely surprised, Weiss was driven everywhere, of course she would call for her personal driver to get them all home safely. Yang, on the other hand, had this look of awe and wonder.

"We're riding home in _this_?" The blonde murmured.

"Of course we are!" Weiss snippily replied. "Did you think we were flying home?"

"Weeeeiss." Ruby whined. "Be nice."

Weiss said nothing more. No apology, but no further tongue lashing. That's... good at least? Or at least it was until Yang went to help Blake get into the car. Weiss cut her off, eyeing her with an icy glare.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, helping her get into the car?" Yang told her. This only earned her a scoff (not the first one she received either).

"Not in that condition! You aren't used to pain anymore, you could easily let her go."

"I'm fine! Move!" Yang said, towering over the shorter heiress as an intimidation tactic. Weiss Schnee however, despite her short stature, was not easily intimidated. She puffed out her chest in response. It was like watching a show down between two predators on an animal documentary.

"And I say you aren't!"

"Ooookay guys, let's take a breather here." Ruby said, stepping in between the pair. "Yang, she has a point. We just want you both to heal up, and that's not gonna happen if you strain yourself."

"Hmph... Fine." Yang relented. She opted to jog around to the right side of the car so she would be inside when Weiss helped Blake in. Once in the car, Yang grabbed Blake's hand with her good one and shot her a warm smile. Weiss entered next, sitting across from Blake. Ruby bounced in and looked as if she had a question burning in her mind for a while.

"Alright, you gotta tell me! How'd ya do it?" Ruby spat out, no longer able to contain her curiosity.

"Huh?" Blake asked, but the chuckle from Yang told her that the blonde understood what Ruby was asking. And, as if she read her mind, Yang turned to Blake to extrapolate.

"Ruby used to ask me how I won each fight I was in."

"Were there many?"

"Um... Would you believe me if I said 'no'?" She said with a toothy grin.

"Not really."

"And you would be correct!" Ruby giggled. "Now! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright!" Yang laughed. She released Blake's hand to tell her story. "Well I kind of showed up _just_ on time. So I had to block the attack in any way I could. And well..." She lifted her sling to show her injury.

"That's how you got the stab wound?" Blake asked.

"Yeeeah. But hey! At least that got the knife away from him! I just... Didn't think my immortality-"

"Ahem!" Weiss snapped, pointing behind her to the driver.

"Uuuuh, I didn't think that... You know what... would run out so soon. And damn it hurt like hell."

"Language." Weiss scolded.

"Sorry." Yang said. "It hurt like a bitch!"

Ruby giggled at her sister's quick wit while Weiss scoffed once again. Yang filled Ruby in on the details of her brawl as they drove home. Blake was so happy to see these two united again, but again the worries about the future began to creep in. What was Yang gonna do now that she was essentially 'human' again? She remembers Ruby acting very strange when she first started dating Weiss. Would Yang act the same way? And Weiss seemed to hate Yang. Was there any way they could get along?

All these thoughts came crashing over her and she was starting to breathe a bit quicker. But, then she felt Yang slip her hand back into hers.

It was warm.

Warm and comforting.

It would be ok. It would all be ok. Things may be a bit more... complicated now, but she wasn't alone. For once, she truly knew she wasn't alone. Yes she felt close to Ruby and Weiss before, but now their friendship had raised to a new level. There were no more secrets. Well... Blake supposed there were, but now she was in on it, a secret they kept from the world.

And there was Yang. Yang, who truly _did_ care about her. Yang, who wasn't just following orders. Yang, who gave up so much to _prove_ how much she cared.

"You alright?" Yang asked her in a soft voice, leaning closer. Blake looked up into her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."


	11. Chapter 11:Transitions of Transgressions

**A/N: Hey guys! Blue here! I know, It's been like... Eighty years haha. I'm alive! I'm gonna level with you guys, I haven't been in the best place. But! Things are looking a bit more hopeful! I hope lmao.**

 **I got off my butt and FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN STORY! WHOO HOO! *high fives self* There was a liiiiiitle plot hole the prequel created, But I went back and fixed it here (one line really). The retcon is that Yang didn't see that Ruby was falling for Weiss. Nothing huge but it was bugging me.**

 **Now, I'm still working on the ending for 'Fallen Snow, Silver Wings', buuuuuut I want to hear what you guys would like to read next. I have two contenders and they are both goooood (my discord was screaming when I was explaining these aus). I'm not gonna explain them (I want it to be a surprise) but I'll tell you the titles and let you guys decide which one you would want first. Would you want to read 'Bound By Shadows' or 'Endless Knights' first?**

 **Anyways, I'll stop yappin' and let you guys finish this fic. I sincerely hope you all have enjoyed it and would enjoy reading more for this particular au *cough cough* I have a tentative sequel in mind *cough*. Thanks for the support and comments, you are all amazing and valid humans. Let me know what you think. Enjoy the Bees!**

 **Chapter 11: Transitions of Transgressions**

"Home sweet home!" Ruby exclaimed. "Well not our home but yours. I mean _kind_ of our home too, we _do_ spend a lot of time here and-"

"Is there anything you need?" Weiss interrupted, knowing her girlfriend well enough to know that she would keep going if she didn't stop her.

Blake hobbled in the apartment, leaning much of her weight on Weiss. Yang wanted to be the one supporting Blake on the way up, but the heiress refused. The injured angel insisted, but Weiss made her point once again by simply poking her in the side, causing Yang to groan in pain. And once again, another point went to Weiss.

Blake was wondering if she would have to start a tally.

"Maybe some tea?" Blake requested, her exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Of course!" She told her, helping her sit down on the couch. "Which kind would you like."

"Blackberry Hibiscus? No sugar, steeped for two minutes? Thanks."

"That's the loose tea leaves one, right? The kind you put in the...the..." Weiss said, trying to conjure up the word.

"Infuser." Blake supplied. "It's in the same shelf with the tea."

"Got it." Weiss nodded and turned around to head to the kitchen. Blake felt the couch cushion beside her sink as another person sat behind her. She didn't have to look over to know that it was Yang, she could sense it by the sunny aura she gave off.

Her warmth.

"Tea snob." She commented with a snicker.

"I like my tea done in a particular way! There's _nothing_ wrong with that."

"Tea." Yang repeated, leaning in closer to her face. "Snob." She used her left hand to tap Blake's nose as she said 'snob'. The raven-haired girl wrinkled her nose and grinned at her personal angel.

"Alright, yeah. I'm a tea snob. I'll admit it." She acquiesced. "Got a problem with that?"

Upon asking the question, Yang's face softened from a mischievous, teasing expression to a loving one.

"Not at all." She told her. Moving forward, she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. A kiss so tender and filled with love.

An angel kiss.

"Yeah Blake suuuure does love her tea." Ruby interjected, reminding them that she was still in the room. Yang backed away and cleared her throat. "Anyways, there's something you probably should know about this whole transition."

"Transition?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Yang is mortal now, that's gonna be difficult for her. And you too."

"Pssh." Yang said with a wave. "I feel fine! I mean... Aside from the stab wound and fractured rib and... well you get the idea."

"The first twenty-four hours are just fine, trust me, I remember." Ruby explained. "But then things get weird from there."

"How weird we talkin'?"

"Man, I should have written a list. Ok first off, mood swings. As a complete angel, your emotions are more... subdued."

"Are you sure about that?" Blake questioned. "Cause Yang was preeetty emotional."

"Hey!" Yang shouted indignantly.

"I'm sure." Ruby said with a laugh. "You should have seen _me_! What you saw was _nothing_ compared to how I was in private. I was all over the place! Right Weiss?"

The red haired girl shouted the last bit to the woman in the kitchen. Soon, she returned, carrying a steaming cup of tea in her dainty hand.

"Oh _god_ yes. It was a lot to deal with." Weiss confirmed. Ruby pouted, but not for long. Her girlfriend quickly slid over to kiss the top of her head. "And I would go through it again if I had to."

"Awww. Thanks Weiss." Ruby cooed with a giggle. The heiress handed Blake her tea and sat next to Ruby on the adjacent chair.

"What else do I have to look out for?" Yang asked.

"Um, pain is weird. You'll probably be feeling that a _lot_ more tomorrow. Uuuuuh, there's gonna be some sensations that you won't understand? Like... It will feel foreign, since you haven't felt it in a while."

"I guess that makes sense." Blake commented, sipping her tea gingerly. It was still quite hot, but tasted heavenly. Smiled, she sighed in delight. That was until Yang clutched her abdomen. "Yang, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I think... I might be feeling one of those sensations." She said, a bit of strain in her voice. "I have no idea what it is."

"Could it just be your injuries?" Weiss asked.

"No it's not, it feels like... some stirring? But it hurts."

"Sharp or dull pain?" Ruby asked, getting out of her seat and digging through the bags she had been carrying since she returned to the hospital. Blake panicked, fussing over Yang.

"Dull?" Yang told her. That was good, right? Dull pain meant it was manageable? Or did it mean it would only get worse. Was something wrong with Yang? Blake's mind was racing, fearing the worst.

That was until...

 **Mrrrrgggrrrr.**

Yang's stomach announced it's presence to the entire room. After a beat of silence, Ruby started laughing.

"You're hungry." She told her sister. "Rumbling and empty?"

"Yeah. Heh." She said, rubbing the back of her head. A deep blush coated her face and it was the cutest thing ever. "Sorry for uuh... Worrying you guys."

"Don't sweat it!" Ruby said, pulling a wrapped up object from her bag. "Like I said, some sensations will feel weird at first. Here." She handed her the object. It had a wonderful aroma that filled the air with spice. Blake could tell that Yang enjoyed the smell too, her stomach growled once again.

"What's this?"

"A burrito! Eat it, you'll like it!"

"Oh... I've never had one of these."

"Really?" Blake asked. Yang looked over with an amused expression.

"I died in 1937, burrito stands weren't exactly a thing back then." She told her.

"Oh... Yeah. Sorry, still getting used to that."

"Oh! Anofer fing" Ruby shouted, her face full of food. Apparently, she had bought a burrito for herself too.

"Ruby! Don't talk with your mouth full." Weiss chided. From the corner of her vision, Blake saw a glint in Yang's eyes. Quickly, she unwrapped the food and took a large bite.

"Yeah 'Uby. Thaf 'uude." Yang said, her mouth also full. "'ou shoudn't oooooh my god! This is amazing!" Yang looked at the burrito with wonder in her eyes.

"Right?" Ruby agreed, a bit of her food shot out from her mouth and landed on the ground. Weiss cringed and opened her mouth to say something, but ultimately shut it again and placed her head in her hand.

Point to Yang. Blake _definitely_ needed to keep a tally.

"Ok, well, perhaps we should leave you two be. Will you be ok?" Weiss said, raising from her seat.

"Yeah I think so." Blake answered for the both of them as Yang was too preoccupied with her food.

"Eh, they'll be fine." Ruby (who had already inhaled her burrito) told Weiss. "I got some supplies for you guys though. Most of it is self explanatory, well except this one."

Ruby pulled out an old flip phone.

"Whof Tha fo?" Yang asked, mouth _still_ filled.

"This is for you. That's what I was gonna say earlier. You're gonna... regress a little. The information you have now, a lot of it was given to you by the angels."

"Wait. Does this mean she'll forget that... Forget about... me?" Blake asked, her voice becoming more hushed and fearful as she asked.

"Oh no! No no no. It just means that some things that _may_ seem like common sense to you won't to her. She probably won't be able to work a smart phone, that knowledge will be erased. Aaaaand she might start talking how she used to before she died.

"Oh, well... That's not too bad." Blake sighed.

"Now, if you need me, my number is here on speed dial. Just hit the '2' and then hit call."

"Whof Numbr one?" Yang mumbled.

"Weiss is! She's always number one." Ruby smiled sweetly. "Blake, you can program your number in there too, but I figured she's mostly gonna be with you during this transition."

"Most likely." Blake said. Yang looked over at her and her shoulders slumped a bit. Before she could ask what was wrong, Ruby came over and gingerly hugged her.

"I'm still so happy you're ok." She said. Then she moved over to Yang and hugged her as well. "And I'm happy I get to see you now."

"Me too." Yang told her.

Weiss hugged Blake as well and simply waved goodbye to Yang. Then they were gone and the two were left to themselves. Just Blake and Yang.

Ok, Blake, Yang and her burrito.

"Oh man this is so nice. I haven't eaten in eighty years. I haven't _tasted_ anything in eighty years." Yang practically moaned. "Now this... This is heaven."

Blake giggled.

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you." The raven-haired girl teased. Once again, a deep blush coated Yang's face. Oh man, Blake could really get used to this.

"S-sorry. This is just... It's really nice. To feel these things. Even if it comes with a little pain."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot. But I'm... I'm happy. To be here. With my sister again... With you."

Now it was Blake's turn to blush, she felt her face heat up hotter than her cup of tea. She smiled into her cup, taking an extra long sip in the hopes that Yang wouldn't notice her red face.

"Enjoying that tea?" The blonde said with a smirk, crumpling the burrito wrapper up in her hand.

"It's... Very good tea."

"I'll bet." She said with that carefree laughter that Blake so adored. But, her face then grew solemn. "Blake? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, is everything alright?"

"Yeah... Well, maybe... I'm not sure."

"What is it?"

Yang sighed deeply and looked straight into her eyes. Lilac meeting amber in a meaningful manner. This was important, Blake could tell.

"I don't regret what I've done, not for a single moment. But I wonder... If you're ok with this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, from what Ruby said I'm gonna be going through a lot. It's gonna be scary and new and... I don't want to burden you. I want you to be happy. And if that means me going somewhere else and doing this..." Yang paused and gestured to herself. "Change by myself, I would be willing to. Cause I don't-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Blake said, pressing a finger to Yang's lips. It effectively silenced her, the blonde looked quite surprised by her action. "You aren't a burden Yang. These are the things we do for... For people we love. And I do. I love you Yang and I want to help you through this. So no, you aren't gonna go off and do this alone. I want to be with you, so you're staying and that's final."

"So um... I'm living here now?" Yang asked. The blush rushed back to the raven-haired girl's face when she thought of the implications of that sentence. Living here. _Yang_ was living here. Her own personal angel that was _actually_ from heaven would be living with her.

Oh this was all happening so fast. Four days ago she was pissed off beyond belief at the girl, and now she was not only her girlfriend, but they were _living_ together. She wasn't gonna complain, but it was enough to give her whiplash. Or maybe that was just the concussion.

"Yeah. We are."

"Aces!" Yang exclaimed, a bit of an unknown accent slipped in.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, amusement written all over her face. Yang's face went from one of complete happiness to one of complete embarrassment.

"Sorry, guess I kind of blew my wig there- GOT EXCITED! I got excited." Rambled Yang. "I got excited, made a little brodie- Mistake, not brodie... I... Aw shoot."

The injured woman laughed at her girlfriend's plight.

"So _that's_ what Ruby meant. I suppose I'll have to familiarize myself with the slang from the thirties."

"Sorryyy."

"Don't be, it's cute."

"Yeah? Well... I think you're as cute as a bug's ear."

"I'm guessing that's a compliment?"

"It is, I swear!" Yang moaned, unable to stop using 1930's slang. "Ruby said it wasn't supposed to start till tomorrow, the lying buttface."

"They said buttface in the thirties?"

"No, but it's an appropriate insult for the mook." Yang said. Her face turn to one of frustration as she slipped back into the thirties speech pattern. "DAMMIT!"

 **XxXxX**

Ruby and Weiss walked out of the apartment in silence, unsure of what to say. Ruby was happy to have Yang back, ecstatic actually, but it was evident that Weiss did not return the sentiment. She had been nothing but cold and rude to Yang since the moment they entered the hospital, and she had a feeling that would not change any time soon.

"I'll call the car to come pick us up."

"Yeah, sounds good Weiss." Ruby replied. More silence.

It bothered Ruby. Yang just saved Blake's life, the girl that was Weiss' friend much longer than her. The girl that had helped her through so many tough times. Shouldn't she be grateful to Yang? Then again, there were some facets of the icy girl that were still unknown to her, even after all these years.

"It's... So nice to have Yang back again." Ruby commented while they waited for their ride to arrive.

"Yes, I'm very happy for you."

"You are?"

"Yes." She answered, turning to look at Ruby with an incredulous look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I mean... You were kind of mean to Yang."

"Oh." The heiress said. "I'm sorry, but I just... Don't care for the girl."

"What?" Ruby shouted. "But.. But she's my sister! A-and she saved Blake's life! A-and you hardly know her, Weiss."

"I know she hurt you!" Weiss snapped. There was anger and pain in her sapphire eyes. "She _hurt_ you Ruby."

"I... I know, but that's in the past!" She said. "I've forgiven her for it!"

"Well I _haven't_!"

"Woah, Weiss."

"She wasn't there. She didn't see what she did to you. _I_ did." Weiss explained in a calmer voice. "She didn't see how you cried. How you woke up in the middle of the night from the guilt _she_ caused!"

"Weiss."

"So no, I don't forgive her." Weiss stated. "But I am happy for you. If you're glad, so am I."

"I guess I can live with that." Ruby told her, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. "But promise me you'll try to be nicer."

Weiss looked at her like she was crazy. But then she rolled her eyes and smiled warmly.

"You won't bend on this, will you."

"Nope."

"Fine, for you I'll try to be... Nicer." She sighed.

"There's the snowflake I know."

Her girlfriend's face flushed and she averted her gaze from Ruby.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Oh? Only Klein gets to call you that? I'm not special enough." Ruby asked. She puffed up her lower lip and made eyes as big as possible. Weiss caught a glance at Ruby's puppy dog eyes and was suckered in.

 _Heh, works every time._ Ruby thought.

"Of course you are! And you can! Just... Not in public."

"Oh?" Ruby said, ready to tease her girlfriend till her face matched her own hoodie. "So I can't do this?"

On cue, the clipped angel pulled her girlfriend forward and pressed a passionate kiss against her lips. When they pulled away, Weiss had a dazed look on her face.

"I... Suppose that would be ok."

"Hehe, good." She giggled. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too."

 **XxXxX**

 _A Week Later_

Slender fingers tapped across the keyboard in the dark room. Golden eyes flicked between her hands and the screen. The sun was still tucked underneath the horizon, still appearing as nighttime, although the time on the clock would disagree.

Honestly, Blake didn't _need_ to be up at this hour. Although it had only taken her a couple days to write it up, this draft had been red through many times. It was edited by Blake the first time, read by Weiss Ruby and Yang (twice, in fact, by the blonde), edited a second time... And a third... And a _sixth_ time...

At this point, she was only tweaking. Nitpicking, if she was being truthful.

It was true that Ozpin did not set a deadline, but Blake was antsy and eager to start this new chapter of her life. While she was recouping from her injuries, she flew into a flurry of inspiration and kept writing till she got all of her ideas down. It just poured out of her, like a fountain of creativity, soaking the digital pages with her thoughts and ideas.

But was there substance? Or was it merely just saturated.

Maybe she should have spent more time on it?

"Blake?" A groggy voice croaked in the dark. Her amber eyes finally peeled away from her work, looking over to the bed next to her desk. She smiled at the sight in front of her. The angel, her new roommate (and girlfriend) was now sitting up in the bed, wearing one of Blake's old shirts from college. Yang blinked hard a couple times, rubbed her eyes, and fluffed her wild mane (which was distinctly _not_ tamed by sleep whatso _ever_ ). "It's so early."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She spoke, soft and sweet.

"It's okay." Said Yang. She scooted to the edge of the bed, opting to keep the blanket wrapped around her. Blake wheeled her chair closer to the bed. "I thought you were done? Haven't you read it over like... Fifty times."

"Not fifty times." Blake giggled. "I _have_ read it a lot, though. I just want it to be perfect."

"Perfect doesn't exist, Blake. I should know, I was an angel."

Both of them started lightly laughing at that. To say the past week was challenging was a major understatement, but it wasn't like they were all bad challenges. Truly, they were lucky to have Ruby and Weiss to help guide them through this (even if Weiss had some unspoken grudge against Yang).

As it turned out, Ruby was completely right about mood swings and sensitivity. Just the other day, the blonde went from laughing to crying to... Er... Pinning Blake to the couch and peppering her with kisses and nuzzles. Blake simply rubbed her back when she was crying and... Things escalated from there. As Yang explained, the sensation of touch was much stronger now that she was clipped.

" _I feel like I was numb all those years. Like when you sit on your foot too long? And you get up and the blood rushes to your feet? All that sensation is suddenly back in full force."_ Blake recalls her saying. She couldn't even _fathom_ feeling like _that_ , all over. Physically _and_ emotionally.

As soon as Yang extrapolated on her current state, Blake made sure to never let her feel embarrassed about her mood fluctuations. She particularly got upset with herself when she got a bit too handsy. The raven-haired girl would constantly remind her that if she ever did something that wasn't okay, she would tell her.

Actually, Blake rather fancied all the affection. She never truly realized how touch starved she was, but having Yang around made it apparent.

"I suppose you _would_ know, wouldn't you." Blake agreed. She lifted a hand up to Yang's face and caressed her cheek. Yang leaned into the touch and placed her own hand over Blake's.

And then she pulled her from the chair on top of her.

"Oof!" Yang released a breath. "Owww, that was a mistake."

Blake quickly rolled off of the blonde angel.

"Yang, you're still injured."

"Yup, realized that." She said, still a bit strained.

"Aww." Blake cooed. The raven-haired girl moved closer and gently draped her arm around her torso and buried her face into the crook of Yang's neck. "Were you trying to get me to come back to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Well you could have just asked."

Yang turned her head to face Blake, the traces of pain gone from her expression.

"Sorry."

"Shhh, no apologies." Blake whispered into her ear. Slowly guiding her, the two slipped back into their normal sleeping arrangement. Okay it wasn't _quite_ normal yet. Blake was used to sleeping alone, and Yang wasn't used to sleeping at _all_. "You're right. It's gonna be alright. The draft is... Okay."

"It's amazing, Blake."

"It's _alright_."

"It's fantastic!"

"Well I hope Ozpin has your same enthusiasm."

"You mean my honesty?"

"Ooh." Blake laughed. "You know, you're too smooth for your own good."

"I like to think I'm just smooth enough." She insisted. "Now, you're gonna get another hour of sleep, get togged to the bricks and show the man just what you can do."

"Togged to the bricks? That's a new one." Blake smirked. As much as she didn't want Yang to feel embarrassed, she still liked to poke fun. Especially when her old slang entered her voice. As she expected, Yang sighed and buried her face into the pillow beside them. Once again, Blake giggled.

"Dressed up." Came a muffled explanation.

Blake made a mental note of that phrase, in case it came up again. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yang's buried face.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Yang poked her head up a bit, revealing one lilac eye. Then more of her face appeared, including a warm smile.

"I'll come back around noon? We'll grab lunch?"

"It's a date." Blake confirmed. She tried to press another kiss to her cheek, but Yang caught them with her own lips. She deepened the kiss, pressing her body closer to hers, hands roaming along her form. When they parted for a breath, she saw hunger in the angel's eyes.

And she realized she probably wasn't going to get much more sleep after all.

 **XxXxX**

"Wow." The man said, rubbing his chin and watching Blake.

"'Wow' as in good? Or 'wow' as in 'I can't believe you would send me this garbage'?"

Blake sat in Ozpin's office. She sent him the draft first thing that morning. She expected him to read it later in the day, if he even read it that day at all. But a couple hours into her shift, the man called her in.

"'Wow' as in... I truly underestimated you." He said, a smile curling on his face. "It's good, Miss Belladonna."

The woman released a small laugh and breath, her posture relaxed. He liked it, he _actually_ liked it. The man who worked with _hundreds_ of authors thought _her_ writing was good!

"Th-thank you." Was all she could muster. But what did this mean for her? Would she go back to editing or would she get an opportunity to actually write for them? Her own books?

"There are some things that could be tweaked, but that's why we have editors." He mentioned.

Dammit, she _should_ have given it another read through. She just blew her opportunity.

 _Breathe_. She told herself. _Ask what happens now._

"Now, I suppose you are wondering what this means for you."

The raven-haired girl was stunned. The man completely read her mind. She just nodded dumbly, her tongue still refusing to unravel.

"How does a trial period sound to you?" The man offered. "Keep writing some short stories like this and we'll pick one that could be... Extrapolated upon. You'll still be editing in the meantime but I'll lighten your load to give you more time to write."

Blake just stared at the man. He was giving her a chance. A chance to start her dream. It was right in front of her, but she couldn't seem to say a word. She was too stunned.

"Miss Belladonna?" The man asked.

"Y-yes?" She found herself saying, finally able to speak. "Yes."

"Yes? This arrangement is agreeable?"

"It is, I... Would love this opportunity." She said, finally snapping back into her normal state. "Thank you so much, si- Um, Ozpin."

"Don't thank me." He chuckled. "You did all the work, I just read it. It was a truly fascinating story."

"Thank you."

"Where did you get the idea?" Asked Ozpin. "It was a very unique twist on classic angels, very interesting rules."

Blake's smile turned to a rye one. The kind of smile one had when they knew something that no one else did. Which... _Was_ the case.

"Some recent events inspired me."

The man scrutinized Blake, as if he was trying to pick apart her mind and figure out what she _truly_ meant by that. After leaning in a little further (Blake leaning back in fear of being caught) he pulled back and smiled.

"I'm happy you could find your muse then." He concluded. There was a glint in his eyes. A spark that seemed like he knew _more_ than he was letting on.

"Excuse me?" A secretary said, Knocking on the open door. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Blake turned to speak to the woman, but Ozpin got a word in before she could.

"It's perfectly alright, we were just finishing up." He answered. "What is it?"

"Someone is here for you, Miss Belladonna. A Miss Xiao Long?"

Oh! Blake looked at the clock and saw that she was, in fact, late for lunch.

"Ah yes, it's about time for your break, isn't it." Ozpin commented. "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting, would we now."

Blake smiled and rose from her seat.

"Thank you so much, Ozpin. You won't regret your decision." She said with a large smile before leaving the room. She made her way over to her cubicle at a normal pace, but the second she saw a mane of blonde hair, it turned into a full on sprint.

Yang turned her head just in time to see Blake heading straight for her at breakneck speeds, tackling the girl to the ground with a large hug. Blake didn't even _care_ what her co-workers thought, she was too damn happy.

"Ow! Ribs, ribs!" Yang moaned, Blake got off of her and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry! I'm just... I'm so..." Blake blubbered, water welling up in her eyes.

"Baby, you're crying!" She said, wiping a stray tear away from the corner of her left eye.

"I'm happy. I'm so happy, Yang." She said, tears running even harder.

"Happy tears! Alright!" Cheered the blonde. "Happy tears are good! I take it the meeting went well?"

"He's giving me a chance, Yang! A trial period... He's... Oh my god I can't believe this is happening." The raven-haired girl rambled. "I feel like I'm shaking, I'm vibrating with excitement. Am I actually shaking?"

"Like a leaf." Her girlfriend chuckled. She then pulled the young author in for a tight hug. "I'm _so_ proud of you. This is amazing!"

"I know!" Blake agreed, holding on tightly. She knew it wouldn't be the last time Yang would hold her like this (thank goodness) but she wanted to savor this moment. Savor the sensation. The feeling of having the love of her life, her _literal_ angel holding onto her, knowing that they both had a bright future just beyond the horizon.

A bright future _together_.

"Come on! We need to celebrate!" Yang said, tears filling her eyes as well. "Let's go to the fanciest place we can find!"

"Yang, I only have an hour lunch." Blake informed her with a giggle.

"The fanciest place we can find that will take under an hour!" She adjusted.

"Oooor," Started the raven-haired girl. "How about the coffee shop, where we had our first date?"

"It wasn't really a date at the time." The blonde corrected.

"I wanted it to be."

"Really? Th-that soon?"

"Yes."

"Wowzer," Yang exclaimed, a blush dusting her face. "I... I think that would be a wonderful place to go."

Blake smiled, took Yang's hand and led her to the exit. Before they could reach the door, the young author tripped over her own two feet and almost toppled over. Luckily, Yang grabbed hold of her arm tight and steadied her.

"Woah, there." She exclaimed. "Look, I know you fell for me buuut..."

A small, light smack was given from the raven-haired girl, but she smiled all the same.

"Oh ha ha, aren't we clever." She said in a deadpan expression.

"Must have picked it up through osmosis."

Giggling, Blake took Yang's hand again to lead her away. But before they could leave, Blake leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yang's lips, making sure to pour everything she felt into that kiss.

"At least I know that... Should I fall," Blake whispered softly. "You would catch me."

"Forever and always." The angel whispered back, leaning in to kiss her again.

The road ahead was unclear, nothing was set in stone, especially since fate had been changed. Yang would struggle transitioning back to mortal life and Blake would have to work extra hard to get where she wanted to be.

But they would always be there for each other. They would support and love each other.

Yes it would be hard, but they weren't alone.

Someone was always there to catch the other.

Should they fall.


End file.
